100 Themes by Nyre The Black Rose
by Nyre The Black Rose
Summary: NatesMama has graciously allowed me to also participate in the 100 theme challenge. These will be my takes on each of the challenge words or phases. I will rate it "M" because I have found I hate returning to change the rating if I have to later.
1. The Heck With It

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. After all these years I still don't own Bones and I guess I never will.

NatesMama has graciously allowed me to also participate in the 100 theme challenge, so here is my first installment.

Chapter 1

**The Heck With It**

Time Frame: Before Bones and Booth first case and formal meeting

Why: Conference for Crime Scene Preservation Presenter – Dr. Temperance Brennan

Where: Hotel Bar

Booth's POV

He was sitting at the bar after the conference thinking he really should go home. After all he only lived a few miles away, but it was a Saturday night and as his Saturday had already been ruined by this conference lecture he had been required to attend, so he might as well stay and check out who might show up. There had been some really hot babes at this conference maybe he could hook up with one for a little diversion for the evening. He was always looking for a little diversion when he didn't have his son for the week-end and this was one of those week-ends.

Brennan's POV

She was glad the lecture was over. She liked her subject matter she just didn't like it when the audience included people who were required to attend. They tended to let their minds wander and therefore the information she imparted was lost on them. After taking all her lecture material up to her room she decided to go down to the hotel bar. She was new in town, having just moved here and had little idea of where else to go. Her new job was to start next Monday and she was going to stay with her best friend Angela, but Angela was out of town this week-end so she had elected to stay at the hotel where she was. On her way down to the bar she thought about her new job, Head of the Forensic Anthropology Department at the Jeffersonian. She had worked very hard for this position and knew she deserved it. It would allow her to do ground breaking work with state of the art equipment while still going out on digs as the availability arose. It was going to be very stimulating. However, right now all she wanted was a good drink and dinner.

Booth's POV

The minute she walked into the bar he saw her. She had a presence you could feel. Her auburn hair and blue eyes were striking. Had he seen her before? Try as he might he couldn't remember. Oh well he would buy her a drink and see where it led. "Hi, it's Saturday night and you are really too pretty to be sitting here all alone…"

Brennan's POV

As her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the bar she took a sit at a table in the darkness. Looking around for a waitress she noticed one man looking at her. He was extremely well formed suggesting he would be an excellent sexual partner if she had been so inclined, but perhaps she might wait until she got the lay of the land, seen more of the dating scene as it were before she had a sexual liaison with anyone. As he got closer she could see her initial evaluation of him was far short of the close physical view she was now getting. His cheesy line about sitting here alone could not go unchallenged so she replied with "does that line ever get you anywhere?"

"No not really and I'm sure you will not believe me but I've never used it before. I just thought it might get your attention just because of how crappy it was."

"Oh, I noticed," Brennan said. Taking a chance and having nothing better to do she decided to see how far this might go. 'You can buy me a white wine if you've got an interest to."

"Oh I so have an interest. Have you had dinner? I haven't and I'm starving. I know of a nice Chinese restaurant not far from here if you're up for it."

"Sure, I love Chinese; can I have my wine first?"

They finished their drinks and headed out for dinner. At the restaurant the conversation was polite but unrevealing, neither reveled much other than their first names. She found out his was Seeley and he found out her's was Temperance, both commented on the uniqueness of their names. He convinced her to go to a club and they went to a club with hot music and cold drinks.

Booth's POV

He didn't really notice anything was changing until he noticed she was drinking her third Long Island Ice Tea. He had head they were particularly vicious and could sneak up on you very quickly. It did. He had been trying to get her to dance for closed to half an hour when suddenly she agreed to. Yep, too much alcohol. He finally got her to dance; after a few drink she has become very uninhibited. She was a very hands on lady, and oh where she was putting those hands was very dangerous for her and for him. He needed to be very careful here. He would like to take her home, but not if she was too drunk. There is no way he was taking advantage of woman who had too much to drink, and he did want to take her to bed very very badly. Maybe a little fresh air would help and no more alcohol.

Brennan's POV

I think I had better not have any more of these drinks. Seeley seems to be the kind of man who does not enjoy having a drunk woman on his arm, and I don't enjoy being drunk either. Perhaps a little fresh air will do me good.

Booth's POV

Good she wanted the air too; I thought she might feel better out here. The winter air is crisp and clear but kinda cold. She is starting to shiver maybe she would let me hold her to keep her warm? She smells so great like cinnamon and fresh air."

Brennan's POV

I love the cold air but it is really cold and caused an instant sobering effect. I wonder if he will wrap his arms around me to help keep away the cold. I wonder what it would feel like to be wrapped in those arms. I wonder what it would take to get him to take me home to his bed. Do I want to have sex with him? Oh the heck with it I'm just going to kiss him and see what happens.

Booth's POV

Wow that woman is some kisser. Talk about an instant hard on! I may never be able to walk without embarrassing myself again. I wonder if should try and convince her to come my apartment? Oh the heck with it why not, it's been a long time since I've had sex and a man has needs right?

Brennan's POV

Wow, that was the most incredible night of sex I have ever had. I hope he wasn't too hurt that I left a note saying thank you and slipped out in the early morning taking a cab back to the hotel. I don't like to sleep with sexual partners; it's too personal and makes things too messy. But the sex with him was certainly unforgettable.

Monday Morning One Week Later

Dr. Brennan was entering Dr. Goodman's office and noticed someone sitting in the chair facing him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't aware you had someone in you office. I thought you asked for me to come and see you immediately and your secretary told me to come right in."

Dr. Goodman rose and indicating to Dr. Brennan she should come around the chair to be introduced to the guest in his office.

Facing each other they were in complete shock. There they were Temperance and Seeley Dr. Temperance Brennan Forensic Anthropologist new consultant to the FBI and Special Agent Seeley Booth assigned as FBI liaison to the Jeffersonian.

Looking from one face to the other Dr. Goodman asked "do you know one another?"

Yes they did, now how would they ever work together?

It would take them five years to get back to that night. Only this time they would be making love and they had learned a lot about each other. The sex was even more incredible than the first time and this time they woke up in each other's arms, it wasn't messy after all.

*******************************************

So tell me what did you think? We always have these what if thought about them these were my "what the heck" thoughts.

Nyre


	2. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In fact if I did I'd make different choices.

Sorry I was so engrossed in what you all were writing I almost forgot I was doing this challenge. Here is chapter 2

100 Theme Challenge – Love

Chapter 2 Love

What is love? Well it has been written and spoken about for thousands of years. In the bible there are four types of love AGAPE the Love of intelligence, of reason and comprehension coupled with the corresponding purpose. It is disinterested love that does not need anything in return. PHILEO is the expressions of personal affection, or of pleasure, including even relevant passions when required. It does not involve intelligence or high purposes. It is a feeling that finds attraction in another person and it expects a return. The next is THELO the desire to do something, to be occupied, to be in prominence. EROS is sensual and sexual desire, attraction to copulate. It is physical attraction often confused with Agape and Phileo. People marry for Eros, and sometime for Phileo, but rarely for Agape. Last we have STORGE the affection between brethren, soldiers in trenches, team-mates playing together.

What do the poets have to say?

Love is not blind - It sees more and not less,  
but because it sees more it is willing to see less.

- Will Moss –

Eyes closed, your gentle caress soothes my concerns  
and carries my thoughts to a bed of pure contentment.  
Completely satisfied, I lay in your sweet embrace,  
longing to remain indefinitely.  
This is love.

-Unknown –

A Friend's Love says:  
" If you ever need anything,  
I'll be there."  
True Love says:  
" You'll never need anything;  
I'll be there."  
- Jimi Hollemans –

Love,  
The key that unlocks the bars of impossibility.  
- Fikayo Ositelu -

These were the things Booth was contemplating as he drank his beer on a Friday night after a long week and a hard case. Yeah he knew about love. These were the things he had been thinking about and dreaming about since he met her. He had had many years to think about his my types of love for her. Agape yeah he did love her intelligence but his love was not disinterested. Phileo, he did have a personal affection for her. He had always held a passion for her, after all even hate, no matter how brief it was, is a passion. Storge now there was an affection even she would agree to. The affection between brethren, soldiers in trenches, partners. The heart of the matter of course was Eros the sensual and sexual desire love. The attraction, no the need, to make love. It was this last type of love he was most concerned with. He had sexual desires for her, but since his brain surgery he didn't know if it was only a desire to fuck beautiful women or make love to his beautiful Bones. Tired of thinking about it he reached for the paper when he saw his answer in a ad for internet dating that caught his eye.

You know you are in love  
when you see the world in her eyes,  
and her eyes everywhere in the world.  
- David Levesque –

That was his answer. He knew where she was even at this time of night. Grabbing his jacket and key's he left for her lab. He had his answer, her eyes.

Hope you liked this combination of terms of love.

Nyre


	3. Authors Note

Just wanted to give a great big thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read and send on your thoughts about this story to me.

I am Sorry I have not given each and every one of you the thanks you rightly deserve. It was not until recently it came to my attention a personal response was as appreciated by you as your review was to me. Having come from other fan fiction sites where my response was not needed or even desired it is refreshing to come here and find the winds of change blow fresh and clean.

So here is my THANK YOU TO ALL and I promise to try and respond to each and everyone of you in the future. Please Enjoy!

Nyre


	4. Light

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In fact if I did I'd make different choices.

_**Chapter 3 Light**_

With the light came the dawn. With the dawn came a new day. With a new day came a chance. It was the very first day. The first day of their chance, their window. They had decided last week, she had done her research and been delighted to find that today was their first day of chance, October 23rd.

Opening her eyes to the light she began to think back. They had been living together now for six months. At first it was difficult, she had never lived with anyone and learning to share her space was a challenge. They had decided her apartment was bigger so he moved in. Booth had made sure she childproofed the communal areas so her antiques were safe from Parker's prying hands. At six, he reminded her, Parker was still more into touching than looking. Booth had found space in their room to wall off for her to use as an office and they had spent one entire weekend turning her old office into a room for Parker. Brennan had never had so much fun in her life. They laughed, they painted. She smiled remembering Booth's comment about some of the paint even getting on the walls. They had learned to share household chores, which now done together didn't seem like chores anymore.

As she lay there is the stillness of dawn's light she thought back to the night they decided. It had been a long and grueling week. They had three new cases come in. One was a suicide and one was natural. The third had taken most of their week to run down including their Friday night. They had picked Parker up late and after reading him the two stories he demanded, and Bones could never deny him, got him to sleep. Afterward they had collapsed on the couch too tired to move.

Booth had said it first. "Bones, it's on nights like tonight I'm glad we only have Parker."

She snuggled in closer and said "I thought you always wanted more children Booth."

"I did, I do. It's just I know how you feel. So I am happy to just have you and Parker. It's just weeks like these remind me of how much work it takes to have children full time."

Turning to look up at him she said "so are you saying now you don't want a child with me because our work schedule would make it too hard?"

"No, Bones," he said kissing her on her nose and trying to think of the fastest way to get out of the hole he had just dug himself into. "Children take a lot of time and preplanning every day. When you have them with you every day you have a chance to get into a routine. It makes days like today busy but survivable at the end of the day. Where is this coming from anyway? I thought we were not going to have any children."

"I know what I said Booth, and I thought I meant it at the time. But now I have had time to have Parker here on a more permanent basis and I find I like it quite a lot. I miss him when he is gone. Tonight I figured out what I missed. It not just Parker the individual it's a small warm body, with curly hair and a mini Booth smile. Angela's right Booth our children would be beautiful. You're right they would be kind and loving open to the world. I'm right too they would be bright and intelligent. Most of all a baby would be something we made together out of something you taught meabout, love and a lot of magic."

"So Bones all that was just to say you want us to have a baby?"

"Yes Booth I do."

As the dawn turn into the golden light of day he awoke and smiled. Reaching for her he said "Today is the first day. I'm glad we took the week off. While your ovulation range may only be three days, I want the entire week to enjoy it."

November 15, they were both sitting on the side of the bathtub, waiting, sick in hand. "Bones before you turn it over I have something I need to say. I love you more than life itself. I have dreamed of this very day, sitting next to you just like this for more years than I would like to count. I know you love me. I know you deciding to have a child is a big change for you." Taking her left hand in his he continued "I also know how you feel about marriage and that is not what this is about." Removing a ring from his pocket and placing it on her finger he said the most perfect words he could have said, "With this ring I promise to be your friend and lover. I promise to be the best father I can be to our child. I promise to never leave you and I promise never to ask more of you than you can give."

Turning over the stick in her hand they both look down. The light to their future had arrived. They were pregnant.

I wanted to do a story where they get pregnant but Booth still didn't pressure her to go beyond what she could commit to. To me it still has the feeling he might get the white dress and monkey suits, but if he doesn't that's going to be ok too. He has come to terms with his choices.

Hope you like this one and I will try not to take so long for the nest one. Just started a new story though The Red Dress (shameless plug) check it out.

Nyre


	5. Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In fact if I did I'd make different choices, definitely have Pops on more!!

Chapter 4 Dark

They were back in her car after Booth visited Teddy Parker's grave and talked to Claire. "So Booth how did that young woman take what you had to tell her?"

"Claire, she was relived Bones, very relived. She had thought her love for Teddy was one way. When I gave her Teddy's message that he loved her, she was relived, happy. Like maybe now she can move on with her life,"

"That makes no sense what so ever Booth. Teddy Parker is dead. So first of all I don't see how you can give her a message from him. Secondly why would any message you gave her cause her to be able to move on as you say."

"Bones I think it is something you will need to discover for yourself one of these days, and I am sure you will. Now how about we grab some food at the diner then you can take me home. I'm still kinda tired."

"Sure Booth."

For the next few days they were both busy and had little time to talk. Finally it was Friday again and they had decided to get some Thai and watch a movie. Since it was Booth's turn to choose he had decided on a strictly Alfred Hitchcock night. They were going to watch The Man Who Knew Too Much with Peter Lorrie, Rear Window with James Stewart and Grace Kelly and Vertigo also with James Stewart and Kim Novak. He knew these movies would probably scare her some, maybe even demand he put his arms around him for protection, yeah right well a guy can dream can't he. His main reason for choosing these were they were good flic's and there was nothing in them she could pick apart regarding historical accuracy or any other accuracy for that matter.

He had the movie, now all he needed was the girl and the food. Just then he heard a knock. It was her. Funny how he could tell she was at his door. Her knock was different, how? He couldn't explain it if asked, but it was just her. Just Bones.

"Hey Bones right on time. You want wine or beer?"

Grabbing a plate and filling it with food from the take out containers she carried her plate and beer over to the couch and sat. "So what movies did you decide on for tonight?" He told her and she approved. She liked Alfred Hitchcock and trusted him to choose.

Booth looked over at her face before they began, "Bones you look tired you sure you don't want to go home and go to bed early?" He was secretly hoping she would say no.

"No Booth I'll be fine. I just haven't been getting much sleep."

"Sorry want to talk about it?"

"No not really there isn't anything you can do about it anyway Booth. Which movie do you want to start with?"

"It really doesn't matter Bones they are all good. So let's try Vertigo first."

They sat side by side in the darkened room as the suspense film began to tell the story of police detective Scottie Ferguson who had a crippling fear of heights as well as an all-consuming obsession with a married woman. An old friend asked him to tail his wife, Madeleine and Scottie is drawn into a vortex of deceit and murder. Scottie is accused of killing his love however when his friend taunts him about who really killed Madeleine Scotties descends into catatonia. Through much deception Scottie is finally able to uncover the truth and put it all behind him. He reconciles all the deceit, over comes his acrophobia and forgives the woman who caused him the pain. To his horror she then falls to her death.

Suddenly the room was filled with a strangled cry from two voices.

"BOOTH NO."

"BONES NO"

They turned to each other and each saw the one thing they hated to see. Total, abject, fear.

Bones reached out first and touched his cheek. "Booth what's wrong."

Moving slightly away from her hand she said "nothing I'm ok what's wrong with you?"

"How can you say nothing is wrong I can see your face? You look like you've seen a ghost, not that I would know what you would look like if you had seen one since I don't believe they exist. What is wrong?" She reached out and touched his face again, not allowing him to pull away.

"Sorry it's just sometimes I have this nightmare about not getting to you in time when the Gravedigger buried you in the car. Since I was on that ship the nightmares are coming faster and stronger. It's nothing you don't need to worry about Bones, I can take care of it. Now what was wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry about the nightmares Booth," she looked down into her clasped hands. "After we got you back from the Gravedigger I started having nightmares too. I kept dreaming that we never found the ship, we never identified the Gravedigger or Jared wouldn't get the body. There were so many little things that if they had not happened we would not have gotten to you in time. It has gotten so bad that I have begun to hate the dark. I can't find the answers I need in the dark Booth." At this she began to cry softly.

Booth pulled her into his lap. "Shhh baby please, shhh. It's over. I'm so sorry, I didn't know I was the cause of your having trouble sleeping." He continued to rub small circles on her back while he rocked her back and forth. He continued softly "look baby it's been hard for me too. All the time I spent on that ship I kept telling myself you would never give up. You would get me in time. Just as I had got to you in time. No matter how dark it gets we make our own light together." He continued to rock her until he felt her body ease and then tried to lay her down. Her eyes were instantly open.

"Seeley, please don't leave me alone in the dark again. Please."

"Sure baby, but it's late and we have Parker tomorrow so let's go to bed and talk about it in the morning." He picked her up and carried her down the hall and placed her gently on his bed. They managed to sleep all night without the darkness invading once.

Neither one noticed or even questioned the ease with which they moved into this new phase. In the morning they would talk about the darkness, all the pleases and the baby's. They would spend the day with Parker and again in each other's arms again that night. In point of fact they would never spend another night alone again for the next forty years. They would tell their children in times of childhood troubles it was always darkest before the light. Their children would always know how to find their soul mate. It was your best friend the one who brought you out of darkness with a kiss.

I hope I did justice to this theme. I wanted to tie both of their Gravedigger experiences together if possible.

I picked Vertigo as the movie just to be different. My favorite of the there is actually Rear Window but any Alfred Hitchcock movie is a killer. They only film I have ever seen that was more suspenseful than a Hitchcock was Audrey Hepburn in Wait Until Dark. You must watch it the original black and white in a darken room. Bring your mommy! Could be a great date movie if both of you want to keep your faces locked in the others arm pit.

Nyre


	6. Seeking Solace

These characters are not mine and unfortunately I don't own them either

When I sat down to write this chapter I thought it would be just a quick little piece. Then Hank got involved. Oh well you'll see. I hope you like it.

_**Chapter 6 Seeking Solace **_

Answering his phone he heard his Grandfather. "Pops is something wrong," he asked an anxious voice.

"No shrimp it's been a while since I saw you, how are you and Temperance?"

"I'm fine. I guess she's fine. I really haven't seen her much this week we haven't had any cases."

"What do you mean," he interrupted "you don't know how she is? Don't you call her?"

"Yeah Pops I call her I just haven't for a few days. What is this all about?" He had his suspicions but was not going to volunteer anything in case he was wrong. It was going to be hard enough to convince Pops that he and Bones were nothing more than partner.

"Look Seeley I want to see you tonight you hear? I expect you to be here for dinner."

At that pronouncement he was looking at a phone with only a dial tone.

Knocking on Pops door it was opened and he was grabbed into one of his Grandfather's hugs. Hugs were not given out like water and he always felt like he had received a rare gift whenever he got one. "Come on sit down. Now about you and Temperance…"

"Gee Pops how are you too. How is it here? How is your crocheting going?"

"Look Seeley, my time is limited and so is yours. We talk almost every week now. I know how you are, how Parker is and you know the answers to all those stupid questions you just asked. So let's get to the point so we can solve the problem. Now what is your problem with Temperance?"

"Pops Bones is my partner nothing more. I don't know why you and everyone else seem to think it is more than that?"

"Seeley are you too blind to see what is in front of you or just plain dumb? I saw the two of you together remember. You looked at her like I looked at your Grandma. She is a keeper son. Can you honestly sit there and tell me you have no feelings for that beautiful woman?"

Looking at his Grandfather he knew he was going to have to come clean. He had never lied to Pops and he didn't intend to start now. So he started at the beginning. He told him about how they met, how his feelings for her grew over the next four years, how after his surgery he was afraid his feelings were influenced by his brain tumor. He told Pops about his fear she wasn't interested in any kind of relationship with him other than that of being his partner. He even talked about his fear that if he pushed her she would run from him forever and at least this way he had her in his life in some way. After he had gone over all of it he just sat there in silence, staring at the floor. It had been hard living it, it was harder re-telling it.

Looking at his grandson Hank was amazed. Somehow that brash, know-it-all womanizer of Booth's youth had turned into this caring generous man who cared more for the feelings of another than for himself. He had expected him to care more for Parker, for him even Jared, but he had not expected the depth of his love and care for Temperance to be that selfless. He knew from the talks he had had with Temperance, she had the same depth of feeling for him too. He had an idea and it just might be corny enough to work if he could get the Shrimp to buy off on it. "Look Shrimp I don't think you are giving Temperance enough credit. I think she loves you but is concerned about how you have been acting since your surgery."

"Pops how do you know what Bones thinks? You didn't spend that much times with her. You don't spend every day with her like I do. What did she tell you she loved me while you were in DC," he asked with a question and one raised eyebrow?

"I have been talking to her every week since I came back here. We mostly talk about you." At Booth's outraged look Hank waved him back down. "She is concerned about you Seeley. You know she told me almost the same story you did just now. Not with so much emotion but I've known you longer and I can understand you better. Look son you both need each other and more importantly you deserve each other. Every day you leave behind you a part is one less day you have to live together. Son do you really want to wake up tomorrow, let alone years from now, without her?' Seeing the look in Seeley's eyes he continued he said then I have a plan if you're man enough for it," he said with a smile. Hank then told Seeley of his plan. Booth had his concerns, not the least of which was his ability to pull off what Hank suggested without embarrassing himself. However, if embarrassing himself in front of the whole world got him the love of his life then he'd do it ten times over.

The next Friday evening they were headed to see Hank. "Booth did Hank say why he wanted us to see him this Friday? He seemed very insistent that it be today when I talked to him today."

Now knowing the answer, but having to ask anyway he said "you called Pops Bones?"

"Yes, I believe I just told you that. I often talk to him."

"So how often do you call my Grandfather Bones?"

"Usually once sometimes twice a week, why is that a problem for you?"

He was surprised, Pops had told him he talked to her but Booth had been unaware of just how often that had been. "You talk to him once or twice a week" Booth asked in a surprised voice?

"Yes, is that a problem for you? We have very nice discussions, you know Booth I don't have a Grandfather and Hank wants to be that for me."

"So let me get this straight, you and my Grandfather have decided that since you don't have a Grandfather I am going to share mine with you?"

She looked at him with a slightly hurt look "I'm sorry Booth I should have asked you if that was alright. I had no right to just commandeer yours."

With a chuckle and a shake of his head he said "no Bones its ok I like the idea. It's kinda sweet." He was thinking to himself if everything went as he and Hank planed Pops would really be hers after tonight.

When they arrived Pops met them at the door and showed them into a large open room that had chairs surrounding what looked to be some type of stage area. Hank led them to a front row seats and they all sat down.

'Hank what is all this? I thought we were having dinner then a quiet evening of dominos?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sweetheart I forgot tonight is the talent show. You don't mind do you? Most of these people are very talented just wait and see." They sat comfortably conversing as if they had had been family for years. Booth told Hank about some of Parker's antics and not to be undone Bones filled him in on some of Booth's too. Once the show started Brennan found she was indeed surprised. The residents who entertained really were talented. During the intermission Hank brought her some punch and cookies.

As they began again she noticed Booth was missing. Leaning over to Hank she asked "do you know where Booth is?"

He just patted her and at pointed to the stage with an indication he was watching. So she sat back. Suddenly Booth was up there with a mic in his hand. He was walking toward her. She heard a soft guitar begin and then she heard his voice.

He began in a very quiet uncertain voice but she smiled and he grew more confident.

_**Slowly he walked toward her locking his eyes with hers creating their own world around them **_

I'm gonna be here for you baby  
And I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild beasts warm

_**Reaching out and gently raising her chin up **_

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

I wanna honor your Mother  
And I wanna learn from your Pa

_**Grinning at her with his best charm smile**_

I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
And I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been

_**Gently rubbing the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip**_

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way  
I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know some how  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now

**Pulling her finger tips to his lips he gently kissed each one**

**  
**And I'm gonna make you this promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss

_**Running his arm down her's and back to her shoulder**_

Yes I am

And I'm gonna love you baby like nobody loves you baby  
And I'll win your trust makin memories of us

_**Moving his hand to the back of her head and softly brushing a kiss on her lips,he leaned his forehead on hers.**_

"It may have taken me a long time to finally have the nerve to say it Bones but I love you" he said gently wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know, and I love you too," she said reaching up to kiss his tears away.

Hank sat and watch as the child he had raised to be a man and the woman he had learned to love like a daughter made their first memory of themselves as a couple.

_This one might be a stretch but I think this song would bring a long sought balm to their aching souls. I think Hank might just force Booth to sing it because he is getting old and wants more great-grandchildren you know._

_This chapter was inspired by "Makin Memories of Us" – Keith Urban - Lyrics by __Rodney Crowell_

_Hope you liked this one – Nyre_


	7. Break Away

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own any of these characters and definitely not this version of Rebecca, but I would like to see Booth tell Rebecca off like this for all the times she's…

This is a strange little story and probably not what you might expect from Rebecca. But it was kind of fun to write and let him get his anger at her out. Besides I don't think Rebecca would be very happy at his relationship with Bones. Bones would have it all, beauty, intelligence, a fantastic job with a lot of respect, recognition as a writer, almost as much money as Hodgins and Booth. If you are keeping score that would be Bones 7 Rebecca 0.

Chapter 7 – Break Away

She heard him running down the hall and felt him as he slid into her and spun her around "hey baby whatca donin?"

"Booth one of these days you are going to slip on that floor and hurt yourself. Besides is that a good example to set for Parker?"

"Oh come on Bones didn't you ever slide on the floor in your socks? Besides Parker's not here now is he. If he were we would have to be wearing more clothes." He pulled her in closer to nibble her ear. Of course there was no way he could just limit himself to nibbling and soon he was licking her skin like his favorite ice cream. Her skin had the most exotic taste he had ever experienced. He was addicted to her.

Of course there was no way she was going to stop him. With every lick she fell deeper under his spell. They had started this improvement to their relationship a few weeks ago and she knew she was hooked. It seemed they could never get enough of each other and the only time they were truly happy was in each other's arms discovering new horizons, driving each other to new heights.

Parker lived with them so any time alone was usually at night and confined to their bedroom. However, Pops had asked if Parker could spend the week-end with him and they had jumped at the chance to have a week-end alone. They planned to enjoy _all_ of the freedom this time alone would afford them.

Sliding them both to the floor Booth began an assault on her body intending to show her how much he loved her. As he began to unbutton her shirt he stopped to drink in her beauty. "Oh Baby I love to see you in one of my dress shirts and nothing else. It's even better when I think about me being able to wear it after you." As he renewed his efforts he placed hot little kisses on each part of her body as he made an audible inventory. "I love your hair, ear, eyes, nose, neck," here he always smirked at her because he would say "I love your sternum," giving it some special attention, "your bre…"

Suddenly there was someone banging loudly on the door. They both jumped "who the hell…" she said.

"Ignore it they'll go away. It can't be Parker and I told everyone at the lab I would shoot them if they bothered us this week-end," and he took up where he had left off.

The next thing they heard caused them both to freeze. "SEELEY BOOTH ANSWER THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW. I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE AND I'M NOT LEAVING. OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR."

"Shit," he swore as he got up and pulled her to her feet.

"I'll go wait in the bedroom Booth."

"No Bones you will not. This is our home and she can't just come in and cause problems."

"Ok Booth but don't you think we should at least get dressed," she smiled. "I'm not sure I can face Rebecca dressed in one of your shirts and you only in your boxers and socks."

"No, you know what Bones, if she comes over here she gets what she gets. So come on Baby let's see what Glenda wants."

"But Booth I thought it was Rebecca at the door?"

Just then Rebecca started screaming again. "BOOTH I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE WITH YOUR WHORE OPEN THIS DOOR."

"Oh no, she didn't just say that," Booth growled as he stormed to the door and threw it open. Grabbing her by the arm and dragging her in, he slammed it behind her, he told her through gritted teeth he to sit down. "What the hell do you want Rebecca?"

Now she was inside she took stock of what she saw. Booth in boxers and Brennan in one of his shirts. For the first time she thought this might not be a good idea. But looking at Brennan again she saw red; there was no way she was losing him her. She had enjoyed her freedom from Parker while she was working out of town, but when one of her friends told her Booth was living with a woman she knew she needed to get back. She knew she could win him back, after all he was a sucker for blonds and tits, and he had always been a sucker for her. "Booth," she pured as she rose from the couch and began to _slink_ over to him, "what is she doing here? I thought we were still tight, together. If you had to use her to satisfy yourself while I was gone I guess I can sort of understand. But Baby now you have the real thing back so, get rid of her so we can have our fun."

Walking over to Bones looking into her eyes, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek he turn to Rebecca again. "Rebecca I have let you have your say for the very last time. Now listen to me and listen well. Bones has shown me that I deserve better then you. You have some nerve to waltz right in here and think what I have now made mine is yours again. I was not the one who walked out and slammed that door. Now you come back and have the nerve to say you've changed your mind. I have stopped letting you haunt my dreams.

You can try and justify everything you did, but you have driven me down this road before. Parker and I are doing just fine without you and we have moved on." Taking her by the arm leading her to the door, he opened it placing her outside. "I have one thing left to say. You can lay in the bed you've made because your love doesn't live here anymore. If you have anything more to say call my lawyer" and he shut the door firmly.

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head on his back. "I love you Booth." She had finally told him and she meant it. She loved him and the life they were building together.

He turned and gathered her into his arms and they just stood there holding on tightly for a very long time letting the stress flow away and their joy return.

_I hope you enjoyed Booth's __**Break Away**__ from Rebecca and it wasn't too far out there for you. After all isn't that what fiction is, the freedom to create that which isn't there._

_Nyre_  
_This was inspired by __**Love Don't Live Here Anymore**__ - Performed by Lady Antebellum – Lyrics by David Westley Haywood, Charles Kelley, Josh Kelley and Hillary Scott_


	8. Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. After all these years I still don't own Bones and I guess I never will.

Chapter 8 Heaven

"Bones, Bones," Both came running into my office sliding around the corner. "You gotta see this. It's so cool." He shoved a magazine into her hands pointing to an ad.

"Booth what is this?"

"Bones it's a piece of heaven. I've wanted one forever and never been able to afford it before. But this one is available. Look at the ad Bones look at it."

He was as excited about this as Parker with a new video game so I took a look at the ad.

**1965 Mustang Coupe, purchased new on 8-8-64, original ownership papers come with the car. It is a V-8 and has an automatic transmission 95897 miles on odometer $4995 North Carolina This car is very drivable. Have some fun in life and let your dream become a reality. **

"Ok Booth how does this ad have anything to do with heaven? As far as I can see it's for a car?"

"Oh Bones, Bones," shaking his head sadly "this is my dream car it's a First Generation Mustang and its only $5,000. I can afford it. All it will take is some work and it will be all mine to drive."

"So are you going to buy it?"

"Are you crazy of course I am. This car is the one I've waited for all my life. Parker and I will have so much fun. Hey Bones you can come over and help too. Restoring a car is just the best way to relax ever."

"So when do you find out if you get the car?"

"Oh well that's where you come in."

"Booth what do you want from me? Looking at his face knowing he was trying to find a way to ask her something he thought she would not agree to. "Do you need to borrow the $5,000 because I'll give it to you. Look Booth just cough it out."

"It's spit it out, Bones spit it out." Looking at her smile "you knew that one ok smart ass. No I have the money, I just want to know if you will you go with me to get the car? It's in Charlotte North Carolina which is 8 hours away. It's boring to drive all that way alone. Please."

"I'll come if I can drive some."

"Ok let's get going."

Fifteen hours later they were pulling into the Hilton Charlotte Center City, tired and more than ready for sleep. Each of them grabbed a bed and collapsed. In themorning Booth was bouncing up and down in a hurry to get out to the ranch were the car was.

"Booth I am going to eat before we go."

"Fine Bones you do that, while I go get the car dolly. I'll be back as soon as I am done."

"Booth is a car dolly again?"

He turned to her with an exasperated sigh "Bones it's a way to tow the car back to DC. It'll make more sense after you see it. I'll be right back."

One hour later Booth had the dolly attached to the SUV and we were headed out to Stephan Johnston's farm. Once taken to the barn Booth saw the car and walked over. "Look Bones isn't she heaven," he said as he ran his hand down the hood. Right then I knew I was going to spend as much time with him restoring this car as possible. This was a definition of heaven I could see and get behind if it made him this happy.

_I hope you liked this definition of Booth's Heaven._


	9. Innocent

**If your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme, when you wish upon a star**  
**as dreamers do.**

**I've wished and wished but it seems my request to own Bones is too extreme to come true.**

Chapter 9 Innocent

Booth looked down at both of them lying cuddled in the hospital bed. It had been a long day that had turned into a longer night. Now it was over any he watched them sleeping. They were sleeping the sleep of the just and the innocent. He was glad this day was over. This day had been over twelve months in the making.

They had been married a month when it seemed like all hell broke loose. Brennan had been called to school to pick up Parker. He had been in yet another fight.

"Parker, do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he answered in a sullen voice.

Ok she would let him get away with it for now but they would talk once they got to her office. "Parker sit down please," she said as she indicated for him to sit on the couch in her office. "This is the third time this month you have been sent home for fighting. You know you can tell me anything, what is going on?"

'I don't want to talk about it," he said again using his sullen voice.

"Parker, it is not ok if you do not want to talk to me. However it is not ok for you to talk to me in that tone of voice. I have called your Mother and she will be here to get you in a few hours."

"Bones," his voice immediately contrite, do I have to go home? Can I please stay with you tonight?"

Going over to sit next to him and pulling him onto her lap she told him "Parker you know your Father is out of town. Your Mother will not let you stay unless he is home. I wish she would. We will be picking you up in time for T-Ball tomorrow ok?" All of his sullenness was forgotten and once again he was the sweet child she was used to. They sat talking and laughing until she was notified his Mother had arrived.

Later that evening on the phone "Booth, Parker has me worried."

"How so Bones?"

"For one thing his fighting, I know you will take care of that when you get home, the other is his continuous asking to come home with us. It seems like every week now, before he goes to science club, he stops and asks if he can come home with me. Do you think there is something going on at Rebecca's?"

"I don't know Bones I haven't noticed anything. He never seems to ask me to come home; he just seems to make sure I am picking him up on my regular week-end. He did seem quieter than usual last week-end do you think we need to talk to him?"

"Yes Booth, I don't know why, but I think we do."

That week-end they sat down with Parker determined to find out what could be causing these changes in their usually happy boy. It had taken almost all of the week-end to get all of the truth out of him. He had been afraid for himself, Bones and his Father. It seemed his Mother had been allowing her boyfriend to beat her and threaten Parker into not telling Booth. The worst of it was Rebecca had been making Parker hide in a closet for hours on end while the beatings took place. Booth was amazed to hear Rebecca was allowing this. He had always thought of her as being too strong to get into a situation like this. The second thing that amazed him was she had not trusted him to keep her and Parker safe. Sure they were not together anymore and he and Bones were married now, but he still would have helped her.

Booth and Bones talked it over and decided under the circumstances Parker would not be returning home. Bones would call her lawyer in the morning and start proceedings to have her and Booth gain full custody. They were concerned for Parker's safety so Bones had taken him to the Jeffersonian for the day. As predicted Rebecca had come unglued. She had gone to his office screaming at him to let her have Parker. He had told her he knew what was going on and Parker was not returning to her custody. Fortunately Cullen had been told she might show up so when she did Cullen had her escorted out. Later she had tried to gain access to Bones at the Jeffersonian. Fortunately security did not allow her entrance and called Metro Police to have her removed. Booth had called Metro and requested she not be charged and she was let go.

The next few days were traumatic for everyone, but mostly for Parker. The lawyer got them temporary custody. They had to call Metro out so many times that the last time they told Booth the next time they came Rebecca would be arrested.

In the middle of all of this hysteria Bones found out she was pregnant. They had been overjoyed at this news but had decided to keep the news to themselves, until Parker settled in.

Parker living with them had not been the answer to all their problems either. While he did feel safer with them, he still wanted to see his Mother also. However, the current custody arrangement did not allow him to visit her. He was still fighting at school. He grades were falling, he was refusing to go the science club and fighting with Bones at every turn. They were stumped. Sweets had counseled patience and time but they were running out of both.

Finally came the day they had to tell him about the baby. It had been one of the good one. They had enjoyed a nice afternoon in the park and decided to go to the diner for dinner. As Bones excused herself to go to the restroom Parker remarked "hey Daddy Bones is getting fat!" In her increased hormonal state, it sent her flying into the restroom in tears.

"Parker," Book said sternly, "that was not a very nice thing to say."

"But Daddy she is getting fat. You can see her tummy sticking out."

Rubbing his hand through his hair he looked at his son "stay here, I'm going to get Bones. Just stay here don't move!" Walking back to the back he knocked on the door "Bones, baby, come out please. Please baby, he doesn't know. Please…" She came out and he looked into her beautiful blue eyes full of tears. Placing his hand on the tiny pooch beginning to show on her abdomen and rubbing circles with his fingers, he continued "Baby, he doesn't know about the baby. We haven't told him. Let's go home and tell him. Things will be better." He hoped as they walked back to collect Parker.

As he watched them sleep, he thought of what happened next. "Parker, Bones and I have something to tell you, come and sit down." Parker had walked over and sat down in a sulk. Booth blew out his breath, hugged Bones to him and continued. "You made an unkind remark about Bones this morning. However you made the remark without having all of the facts. You see, yes, Bones is getting fat as you put it." At this he looked at her face and saw a scowl. He kissed her forehead and continued, "but there is a very good reason. You see Bub, we are having a baby."

Parker looked at them first with his mouth open in shock and then his eyes began to tear. Bones had not seen that look in so long she had thought he had lost it. She reached out her arms and pulled Parker onto her lap hugging him to her. "What's wrong baby? I promise it will be ok. Your Daddy and I will make it ok. What's wrong?"

With great shuttering sobs Parker tried to talk "ddddoes tthat mean you won't waaant meee?"

"Oh baby of course not, it means we, you, me and Daddy are having a baby all of us." Bones continued to rock him and rub his back in soothing circles. Booth just sat there in wonder watching them.

"But the new baby will get to call you Mommy and I still have to call you Bones."

"Parker, I thought you liked calling me Bones?" At the shake of his head she continued "would you rather call me Mommy?" This time there was a nod as he snuggled in closer. "Parker I would really like you to call me Mommy will you please?" At that he looked up at her and smiled. It was then Booth saw what he had been looking for ever since this nightmare began. Parker's innocence had returned.

James Robert Booth had finally made his appearance with his Father looking on and his big brother waiting right outside the door to hear his first cry. Now Booth looked on full of pride as he held James in his arms and Bones held Parker in hers. He watched all three of them as they slept the sleep of innocent.

_So??_

_Next Word: Drive_

_Nyre_


	10. Drive

Sorry guy's this became a long one, but it was so fun I just couldn't stop myself. I'll try and contain myself in the future.

Disclaimer: When you wish upon a star makes no difference who you are anything your heart desires will come to you. I guess I'm just not wishing enough because I still don't own Bones or any of the things that go with it.

Chapter 10 Drive

_**Drive**_ as in she drives me crazy. Sweets has given us a challenge come up with 25 words to define drive all because I said she was driving me crazy by asking me to drive all the time. He said I needed to learn drive didn't just mean drive and I needed to learn what I really meant. So more homework. I bet she wasn't having any problems. Not only did I have to get the words, but I had to use them in a sentence, what are we in grade school? I hate it when he treats us like we are in grade school. So here I am on a Sunday night trying to get this damn homework done when I should be spending time with Parker. Of course my squint son (who I also blame Bones for) reminded me if I had done it when Sweets told me to, instead of waiting until the last minute, I wouldn't be doing it now. Smart ass. Well he also gave me the idea to just look it up on my computer and showed me how. Another thing he learned from Bones (now both of them are smart asses). So here goes. Some of these I didn't understand so I really had to look them up. Ok. I understand the normal use but as to how they related to the word drive?

Force – as in power or force - Bones is the _**DRIVE**_ behind the work done in the forensic lab.

_**Ok I see that one next. Start with something good.**_

Make – as in create, put together, manufacture, cook, earn, cause to feel, force to, be, appoint, manage, achieve, form, reach, brand – Bones can _**DRIVE**_ me to drink with her picky ways on a crime scene.

_**Yeah, that one ought to get to her. **_

Coerce – guess I can't use it in the same sentence as above. Ok coerce as in force, pressure, compel, bully, intimidate, persuade – Bones is always trying to _**DRIVE**_ the FBI tech's, even now when they know what she wants and how she wants it.

_**The tech's are always whining about her intimidating them. Well they are whiners, and they do make mistakes, still…**_

Constrain – oblige, limit – Bones is always _**DRIVING **_me get her a gun permit.

_**I've told her over and over she doesn't need a gun. I'm her gun. It hurts she still asks, it's like she doesn't trust me to protect her. Wait, stop that we are still mad.**_

Impel – push, compel – easy Bones, _**DRIVES**_me crazy in those pencil skits of hers. Bones _**DRIVES **_me to be a better Agent and Father.

_**Wait better erase that one. Ok, so I can't make them all bad can I?**_

Grabbing another beer from his refrigerator he drinks half of it and continues on in a much mellower mood.

Oblige – force, gratify – Bones _**DRIVES **_me to accept the squints, all of them. To understand they have become our squints.

_**I like that I have squints. The guys at the FBI give me a hard time. BUT me and my squints solve crimes baby, and that's what it's all about.**_

Take – get, steal, bear, buy, presume, undertake, carry, accompany, contain, subtract, derive, conquer, succeed – Bones _**DRIVES**_ us to take the hard cases and solve them

_**The hard one like the Cleo Eller cases. The Christine Brennan cases. The orphan cases no one wants.**_

Going for his third Beer, his last of the beer he has allotted himself when ever Parker is here, he returns to his list.

Chauffeur – easy one - To Bones he is and always will be the _**DRIVER**_ because he is never getting in a car she drives!

_**Next!**_

Transport – convey, transportation, joy, delight – Her books _**DRIVE **_him to the fantasy would of Andy and Kathy.

_**Oh and by the way Bones I know I am Andy. **_

Steer – guide – I am glad Bones and her Dad were able to _**DRIVE **_me safely through the maze Parker needed to enrich his education.

_**I might kid around about Parker becoming a squint, but I am so proud of him and his desire to learn.**_

Maneuver – plan, contrive, exercise – When she was young Bones had the _**DRIVE**_ to become physically strong.

_**Man you can say that again. She has one mean right hook. He smiled at the memory. **_

Guide – channel, escort, handbook –When necessary Bones could _**DRIVE**_ the interview in a direction he had not anticipated.

_**Yeah her fast learning curve has taught her to take the information she gets from the team and ask the questions. Then wait for him to interpret the answer. That was one of the things that mades them so good together.**_

Initiative – idea, enterprise, advantage – Her _**DRIVE**_ when interpreting facts, while not making any leaps, was what got them convictions in court.

_**Yeah, she is always telling him to look at the facts and not use his gut. But he is the gut guy!**_

Hustle – manhandle, hurry up – It was Bones _**DRIVE**_ that got her into the Jeffersonian.

_**He is proud of how she has overcome so many obstacles, ones that would have killed others. She is a strong confident woman today.**_

Motivation – enthusiasm, purpose – It was Bones _**DRIVE **_that forced him to take her out into the field.

_**She has turned into one of his ducks after all. Actually she has become the Momma duck.**_

Effort – endeavor, struggle – It is through Bones everyday _**DRIVE **_not to give into her past she is the strongest woman I know.

_**That's true; I don't know any woman who could have taken what she has and survived physically let alone sane.**_

Crusade – struggle – Bones is trying to lose her _**DRIVE**_ to compartmentalize.

_**She will deny it but we all see it going away, and that's a very good thing.**_

Campaign – fight, push – When Cam arrived Bones was _**DRIVEN**_ to save her team.

_**That was a nightmare. Cam came, Bones didn't know it, she found out Cam and I had a past. Yeah we picked it up for a few weeks. I was even stupid enough to let Bones think the line I put down meant my relationship with Cam. But it never was. The minute I met Bones I loved her. Loved everything about her. The line was there to try and keep us from becoming involved and someone like Epps using her to get at me. It was dumb; I wish I could tell her it was erased long ago.**_

Fundraiser – benefit – another easy one. Bones is _**DRIVEN **_to provide money and opportunity for those less fortunate.

_**Just look at the bridge.**_

Appeal – appeal, request, allure, fascinate – I can't take it when other men are _**DRIVEN**_ to take Bones apart and see what makes her tick.

_**It's mean, and it hurts. It hurts her and me. We are both left to pick up the pieces.**_

Look it's getting late, I just want to get this done and spend a little time with Parker before he goes to bed. So head down and just write what come to your minid, stop thinking about it. Besides these last five look like they might me fun to give to Bones. I wonder what she would say? I can tell Sweets I only had time to do twenty.

Urge – plead, desire, compulsion, craving, - I am **DRIVEN** wild with the need to kiss her sensless.

Desire – longling, crave, implore, plea – I am **DRIVEN** with an all consuming need to make love to her.

Hammer – beat, strike, pound, nail, batter – When I look at her bending over the forensic platform I am **DRIVEN** with lust to take her there and then.

Plunge – thrust, sink, plummet, charge – Her eyes are like crystalline pools of vibrant blue, they **DRIVE** me to fall into their depths.

Thrust – plunge, force, focus, push – She and she alone **DRIVES** me to the edge. To **DRIVE **myself to bury my cock into her warm depth and to stay there forever. Knowing it is there I will have finally found home.

Well I don't know where the last five of them came from but it was cathartic to say the least. There is no way I will give it to Bones or Sweets but I feel better for having written it. Now on to Parker. "Hey Park's bring those cars here."

"Coming Daddy."

On Monday he remembered the notebook, but forgot what he had written until Sweets asked for it. He tried to say he had forgotten it but Bones had asked him earlier in the day if he had done his "homework" and he had said yes.

"Booth, you told me you did, and you have the notebook in your hand. Did you lie to me or are you lying to Sweets?"

Now he was good and caught, giving the notebook to either of them really wasn't an option he was looking forward to. Maybe he could get out of it by deflecting the issue. "Look Sweets I thought the purpose was for me to understand that using the term _driving me crazy _in reference to Bones was inappropriate. I learned my lesson. Can't we just leave it at that?"

"No Agent Booth we can't. Now I want both of you to exchange notebooks. Now Agent Booth. I will let both of you go now and you can read the notebooks and talk about them. As they are a personal exercise, I do not feel the need to find out what each of you have written."

He sat on pins and needles all the rest of the day. He knew his goose was cooked as soon as she read the last five entries. What hadn't he taken the time to tear them out? _Why, his conscious told him, because you're a dumb ass that's why. Always too busy to make sure the scene is safe. Well buddy this time the scene wasn't safe and you're going to pay. The only question is how much of the physical pain she is going to dole out can you take?_

Late in the afternoon his phone rang the caller ID said Bones. Taking a breath and letting it out he answered "Hey Bones whatca need?"

"Booth I was wondering can you come over to my place tonight around 7:00? I think we have something we need to discuses."

Well he thought her tone was neutral, so may she wasn't that mad. He could hope. He'd stop by Wong Foo's and bring dinner as a peace offering.

He arrived exactly at 7, no need to make her any madder by being late. When she opened the door his eyes popped out of his head and his jaw hit the floor. She pulled him in through the doorway by his tie. Turning around to face her as she leaned back against the door he continued to stare. She was wearing a pale blue, leave absolutely nothing to the imagination, fuck me baby doll set. Which included the tiniest silk scrap piece of panties he had never seen and her hair falling to her shoulders.

"Booth," she whispered to him "did you mean what you wrote for the last five words?"

"Uhha, he swallowed, still trying to determine if this was real or he had died and gone to heaven.

She walked over to him and took the food out of his hands, placing it on the table by the door she leaned up and whispered in his ear "I thought you'd never come around," and she ran her tongue around the outside of his ear.

Dinner got cold, in fact it became the next week-ends cold lunch. They were late to work every day that week and delayed to a crime scene once when the need to christen the back seat of the SUV became a moral imperative. They never looked back, and after 50 years they were still _**DRIVING**_ each other crazy.

_Even though it was long I hoped you liked it. Our format doesn't take out line so each the italicized sentences are Booth's thoughts not the word definitions he wrote. _

_Long yes. Hope you liked it._

_Nyre_


	11. Breathe Again

_Disclaimer: When you wish upon a star makes no difference who you are anything your heart desires will come to you. I guess I'm just not wishing enough because I still don't own Bones or any of the things that go with it._

Chapter 11 Breathe Again

"Ok Bones, what are Kathy and Andy up to now?"

"Booth you know I'm not going to tell you, so stop asking. How much longer are we going to have to wait for this guy to show anyway?"

"Look I told you stakeouts are long and boring but noooOOOOOoooo you insisted you wanted to go. You said it would be fun. You didn't think this through very much now did you?"

"Booth why exactly are we on this stakeout anyway. You aren't in narcotics."

"Neither are you, but they let you come. Though I really wish they hadn't" he murmured under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing Bones, nothing. They just need bodies to watch all the exits. They don't really think anyone will come this way, so I was assigned here. I asked if I could bring my partner they said the more the merrier and now here we all are. Stuck and miserable."

"Ok now that's just mean Booth. So hand over your drop piece."

"No and how did you know about it anyway?"

"Booth five years remember? Do you really want me to follow you without a gun?"

"Do you really think I want you to follow me?"

"Do you really think I'm not going to?"

"Do you really think I should have brought you? Why didn't I listen to myself before I opened my big mouth."

"'Cause you LoooOOOOoooovvvVVVVvvve Meeeee. Now hand over the gun."

He reached into the glove box and handed it to her. "Please don't shoot me. Or anyone else unless they are shooting at you. Cullen's gonna kill me."

Just then the radio erupted with noise and jumbled direction along with a call for an officer down. Both of them went flying out of the car and down the alley way. Just about half way down a kid came skidding around the corner and stopped in front of them point his gun.

Booth immediately pulled his gun up and identified himself. "FBI stop." They could both tell this kid had no intention of stopping and the next sound Brennan heard was an explosion. The next thing she saw the was kid running down the alley. The third was her partner crumpled on the alley floor.

"Booth!!" she screamed kneeling down to assess him. All the while the horrors of CheckerBox running through her head again. This time as she leaned down to listen for a breath there was nothing, as she felt for his pulse there was none.

Yanking him down so he was now flat on his back she tilted his head back, pinched his nose and covering his mouth gave him 2 full and quick rescue breaths, then ripping open his shirt she quickly found her reference point and began the 30 compressions required. All the while praying for someone to hear her screams and come to her and call an ambulance. It seemed like she had been doing it forever, when one of the Agents found her and called for the Medic Unit telling them they had a man under CPR. As Agents would come up to help her she continued to refuse and kept screaming at him. "Seeley you son-of-a-bitch you said you wouldn't leave me don't you dare do it now. Come you bastard come on." Finally one of the times she reached down to feel a pulse she felt it, faint but there. He still wasn't breathing yet, so now she switched to rescue breathing. "What the fuck is taking those Medics? Seeley you bastard if I have to kick your ass all the way to GW you are going to make it, so start breathing right now you SOB. As she continued breathing for him she continued shouting obscenities.

Finally the Medic's arrived and they took over. He was quickly intubated, put on a monitor and Advanced Cardiac Life Support was started. The Medic's tried to keep her out of the back of the Ambulance, but the Team Leader told him not to even try so now they were on their way to GW. Now she was sitting on the squad bench holding his hand repeating "breath, just breath."

When they arrived at GW Cullen was there and informed the staff Dr. Brennan was Agent Booth Medical Health Care Power of Attorney and as such she was the only family member able to make any medical decisions for him. The Emergency Room Nurses were well aware of this pair. Had seen them before and knew they would have less problems if she were allowed to stay in the room. They gave her a corner to stand in and continued with their recitative efforts.

"He's starting to buck the vent Doc," she heard one of the nurses say. "Turn it off let's see if we have a spontaneous return of resps," she heard another voice. She listened and prayed, The second voice said he's breathing on his own, let's wait fifteen more minutes, if he continues to breathe on his own we can extubate him. Her prayer became another litany "Breath again. Breath again, Baby please breathe again. Over and over and over and over again.

Just as suddenly as the horror had begun it was over. He was breathing on his own and his heart continuing to beating on its own, and she sagged against the wall all the way to the floor.

"Dr. Brennan, let's get you some clean scrubs and then you can wait with him until we take Agent Booth to his room."

"Thanks, Sally," she said as she looked at the nurses name tag. "Won't he need surgery?"

"Not this time," she smiled. "The bullet was a through and through as soon as we stopped the bleeding he stabilized and now they will sew him up and send him up stairs. It seems like you all took care of the problem you had last time huh?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Well last time he was here they wouldn't let you in because you weren't family, so I guess you must have got married?"

"No," she looked at the nurse in confusion "we're just partners. Cullen just told me Booth made me his Medical Power of Attorney." Soon the nurse brought Brennan scrubs to change into, she bagged all of her and Booth's clothing for evidence, and personally gave Cullen both guns when she gave him a report on Booth's health. His look at her then the guns said they were going to talk but not tonight.

Later that evening Booth finally opened his eyes to see a sight before him he never thought he would see. A feeling he thought he would ever feel. Bones, his Bones was sitting as close to him as she could repeatedly kissing his hand, whipping away her tears and swearing at him for getting shot.

"Hey baby it wasn't my fault" he said though a throat too sore and a voice too gravelly.

"Booth," she looked up at him with a tear streaked face "I was so scared. Don't ever do it again."

"Sorry Babe, I keep trying not to. By the way after I was shot did you keep calling me a son–of-a-bitch?"

"Don't call me Baby or Babe. You heard that? Yeah I kinda did," she smirked at him.

"Well guess what I'm the one who got shot, I'm the one you swore at for what seemed like hours and oh yeah I'm the one whose chest feels like a 120 pound Anthropologist danced on it. So, yeah, I get to call you whatever I want."

Bones stood up and began to run her fingers through his hair. "Booth You really scared me this time. I thought for sure you weren't coming back to me and I'd never get to say all the things I wanted to. Like I love you."

He realized they had both been holding their breath he reached out and pulled her in. "Breath just breathe and breathe again. As long as we both keep breathing we're gonna be alright," and he softly kissed her. "You know of course you're so gonna get teased for all that swearing don't you."

"Booth if you would have just done…"

_The CPR done in this chapter is according to the new American Heart Associations Guidelines. Those of you unfamiliar with them might not agree with the procedure (as I don't myself) but I do want to "keep as much of the medical information as real as possible." _

_One other thing if you wonder about Booth hearing her while he was unconscious? I know it is possible. When I was working as Medic I used to transport a woman who had been in a coma for over a year (I transported her for the next year). I would talk to her on every trip, just things one young mother would talk about to another. One day I was picking up another patient when I felt someone grab me from behind and say "its you!" I turned around and it was the patient I had been transporting. She had come out of her coma, but she remembered my voice as the one who talked to her in the ambulance. She even remembered some details about my children. So do I believe the unconscious can hear us, yes I do._

_You don't often see this but I do recommend you take a CPR course at your local agency. You never know when I might save a life._

_Nyre_

_Next Chapter Memory_


	12. Memory

WARNING: Tissue Alert!!  You may need more than one box of tissue!! _Disclaimer: When you wish upon a star makes no difference who you are anything your heart desires will come to you. I guess I'm just not wishing enough because I still don't own Bones or any of the things that go with it._

Chapter 12 Memory

It was deep in the night. How many times had she sat here? Well maybe not in this exact chair but many like it? How many nights had she waited just like this in their 55 years together? More than she would like to count. She had been here for his gun shots, his brain tumor, when he had been blown up, and the various illnesses that seem to plagued him as he got older. Now here she was waiting once again. It was the waiting that was the hardest, not the actual event. As they had grown older he had tried to prepare her for surviving without him. Sometimes it was hard to realize they had aged. She still felt so young. Even with his gray hair and his 90 years he still seemed so vital to her. It was times like this she was forced to accept he could not keep his promise to stay with her forever.

As she lay with her head on his hand she began to remember back, when did I fall in love, when did it being? Where is the memory and the power of his first kiss that caused such a blinding flash? Why can't I remember that first one? How did my respect become affection which turned into need? Is it important I remember when I fell in love with him as long as I love him now? Has my love been enough for him? I knew he wanted more children, I didn't and we never did, was I wrong? I know his answer to that has always been, and always would be, "Bones I always want whatever you want. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy." He gave up so much. Did I give up enough? I love him so much I just one more time to say it. I guess he didn't do such a good job of preparing me for his death. I'll always need that one last time to say good bye. She felt his hand begin to stir under hers and looked up. His eyes were fluttering open.

She got up immediately, he always panicked when he was intubated and couldn't talk to her. "Hey baby you're ok. I'm right here. Now you're awake I'll get the Doctor to get that tube out ok?" He still looked pale but she would still get her one last time… this time. She got up and kissed him "Booth I love you so much, more than I can ever say or show you."

As she turned to leave he pulled her hand back to him and she saw the tears in his eyes. She leaned down to kiss his cheek and give him as good a hug as she could around the equipment. "I love you too." She started to leave when the monitors went off…

He had given her one last time before he left her. Those many years ago when his death had been faked, he had promised her the next time he died he would tell her. He had kept what had become his most important promise to her. He had told her.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_Inspired by - "When Did I Fall In Love" From The Broadway Play Fiorello – Written by Sheldon Harneck and Jerry Bock_

_I have always promised myself I woukld not do a story like this, but I have wanted to write a short story where she remembers back on their life together. This particular song was a great inspiration for that idea._

_Very short but I hope you like it anyway and I have another chapter to post too so you get a 2fer._

_Next Word Insanity_

_Nyre_

_Bones Bones Bones Bones_


	13. Insanity

_**Disclaimer: **_**_Fate is kind she brings to those who love the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing. _**_I guess I'm just not wishing enough because I still don't own Bones or any of the things that go with it. I don't own the Flyers either._

This chapter will be quite different as you will see. Please bear with me and if you have a hard time let me know. **Brennan's actions will be in bold.** _Booth's thoughts will be italicized and underlined._

Chapter 13 - Insanity – Just think of the entire experience as an insanity perpetrated by two insane people who are "just partner."

As they were looking over her costume for the FBI Charity Talent Show Angela asked again for what seemed to Brennan for the hundredth time "how did you get talked in to this again?"

"As I have already told you many times Angela, Cullen called and asked me to, since he knew I could sing and dance a little."

"I understand who called and what he asked what I want to know is why?"

"Cullen called and asking if I would do it for the FBI Widows and Orphans Fund. I offered to give him a donation, but he felt this would bring in additional funds. So I agreed after all it is for a good cause. Oh I forgot, I was supposed to ask you if you would donate some sketches for the silent auction. Cullen was hoping you could come over to the Hoover and get whatever you needed to make some of them of the Agents? Sorry I forgot to ask you soon Ange but you know how it's been around here."

"Yes Sweetie I know, and yes I'll do the sketches. They won't take long. Now I see you costume, its HOT with a capitol H.O.T. may I say. What does Booth think of all of this?"

"He doesn't know and I don't want him to either. He only knows I am performing and that's all he needs to know. I will need you to help with the rest," and she began to tell Angela her plan.

"Oh Sweete I am so down for this. He won't know what hit him."

The day of the show she was so nervous she wasn't sure she could go through with it, until she remembered his damn line and his "in a atta-a-girl-way." She was sure they would be gone tonight or she would have proof he was a prude and dead below the waist. She had Angela pick her up telling Booth she would be at Angela's getting her hair done so she might as well go with her. They met Booth at the theater the FBI had taken over for the evening. She had arrived already in her costume under the cover of a trench coat.

Angela was glad to see her sketches were very popular. She was sure the ones she had done of Booth would be gracing the bedside tables of many of the secretaries starting tonight,

When they arrived she put the first part of her plan into place "Booth I need a favor from you."

Looking at her he said "sure Bones whatca need?"

"I decided to change what I am singing and I need someone to help me, would you help me?"

He looked at her with a quizzical look on her face, "you know I can't sing especially in front of all these people so what do you want?"

"It'll be easy Booth you just need to sit in a chair."

He looked at her again, _what was going on in that devious mind of hers. Not that she was conniving but she could be Machiavellian. _"All I have to do is sit in a chair nothing else? You promise?"

"Yes Booth you won't have to do anything else. Now please will you do it?" She smiled up at him with her own charm smile that always laid him low

No way he could deny her so it a resigned Seeley Joseph Booth who told her "Ok I'll do it." He felt he was going to regret it.

She smiled "Just stay with Angela she will show you where to go and tell you what to do. Don't worry I'm coming from the other side of the stage,"

_He felt funny but followed Angela's directions. She had told him to just walk out on the stage in his suit and sit down. So now he was walking out to the center of the stage and sat down on the chair. As soon as the music start he knew he was in big trouble. The only question was how much?_

There had been a murmur of surprise when members of the audience saw in the program Dr. Brennan was performing. However what she was performing had been left blank, leading them to think it would be something boring. When Special Agent Booth come on stage a murmur began. The murmur was instantly hushed at the look of Dr. Brennan and what she was wearing. When the music began those that knew this particular song knew this performance was going to go down in FBI history.

**The music started and Brennan walked toward the back of the chair. She was wearing a black top hat, black tuxedo jacket, starched white tuxedo shirt complete with red tie and matching cummerbund. To complete the look she was wearing black tap pants, black hose and the usual woman's tap shoes. She began to sing walking around Booth dragging her hand on his shoulder stopping at his left knee.**

The minute you walked in the joint  
I could see you were a man of distinction  
A real big spender  
Good looking

so refined  
Say wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?

**At this she slid her foot up his leg until she could safely pop her foot on the chair between his legs.**

_Oh why the hell did I agree to this? I will not get out of this alive. Now let me see Saint…_  
**Brennan brought her foot down and walked around his back again dragging her hand.**

So let me get right to the point  
I don't pop my cork for every guy I see

**She leaned in to lick his left ear.**

_Holy shit did she just lick my ear here? In from of my boss and probably hers too. Oh and let's don't forget Sweets._

**Continuing to walk around him she ended at his right knee.**

Hey, big spender!  
spend a little time with me  
Do you wanna have fun, fun, fun?

**She grabbed his tie.**

_Ok just my tie that's not too bad._

How's about a few laughs, laughs?  
I can show you a good time

**She lifted her foot to slide it up his leg and place her foot it on the chair.**

_and he made sure there was enough room.  
_

Let me show you a good time

_She was killing him, what the hell I'm going to kill her first this is just plain mean._  
**This time she walked around to stand in front of him between his legs pushing them apart with her knees.**

Hey big spender!

_What in the hell was she going to do rape him give him a blow job right here? He had to get control of his thoughts. There was no way she would do any of that here right? RIGHT? He was so fucking hard this was no longer fair and he was going to make her pay._

Hey big spender!

**She sat down on his right leg and pulled his tie toward her.**

The minute you walked in the joint  
I could see you were a man of distinction  
A real big spender

_Why is she squirming so, I didn't think I could get any harder. WRONG! What are those hockey sats again?_

Good looking, so refined  
Say wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?

**She moved to his left leg**

So let me get right to the point  
I don't pop my cork for every guy I see

**She pulled his tie so close his mouth almost touched her lips.**

Hey, big spender!

_He held his breath was she going to…_

Hey, big spender!  
Hey, big spender!  
Spend a little time with me

**She stood up and walked around his knee back the way she had come with her head over her shoulder singing: **

Fun, laughs, good time  
Fun, laughs, good time

**Until she was out of sight. The curtain was closed.**

_He didn't know what the hell had gotten to her to do this but he was sure going to find out. But First he needed to sit here and let his raging hard on go away enough for himto at least walk without attracting attention to himself. She had really done a number on him. _

He finally found her outside the stage door. He wanted to grab her but he knew touching her right now was not in either of their best interest. "Bones what was that all about, and why did you feel it was appropriate to do it in front of the whole fucking FBI," he growled at her.

He had never sworn at her before, but it was his voice that did her in, it was angry not the sensuous one she was hoping for. "I thought it would be obvious Booth, but I guess not. Just think of it as entertainment." It was hard for her to keep her voice cheerful and she needed to get away from him right now. "Sorry Booth I need I need to find Angela so I can go home."

"No way I'm taking you home, no arguments." Now he was so angry he grabbed her arm and all but dragged her out to SUV. Wisely she kept very quiet on the way.

There was no talking on the way to her apartment either. Once they got there she jumped out trying to get away from him. However he was prepared for this and beat her to the elevator. Seeing no one around he did something he had never done before and was sure if he had thought about it would not have done it now either. He picked her up and using a fireman's carry he took her all the way to her apartment. Getting out the key she had given him, he always kept on his key ring; he walked in and unceremoniously dropped her on the couch.

Pacing back and forth in front of her and rubbing his neck he finally stopped and turned to her "Bones what was that back there? What were you trying to accomplish? Because I know what you did accomplish and if that was not your desire then we need to talk about appropriate conduct in public."

She was looking at her hands twisting her fingers. Maybe she had gone too far this time. Had she embarrassed him? So looked up at his face, she couldn't read him. What did he want her to say? That's what they seems to be doing lately; well she didn't know what he wanted to hear so she guessed she would just tell him her truth. It really couldn't get any worse she was sure. On Monday he would ask for a new partner and that was that. "Booth I don't know what you want me to say here but if you really are ready to sit and listen I guess I'll tell you. I can see I've lost you anyway so what does it matter."

He sat down even more confused. "Bones just tell me, what have you lost? You are really scaring me here. Did I do something to screw up, because if I did I really can't see how?"

"No Booth it wasn't you." She took a deep breath let out in a deep breath and answered him. "You See Cullen called…"

Very early Sunday morning Booth pulled her in tighter to his chest and reached over her to began kissing her shoulder and nipping on her ear. His hand wound its way to the wetness that said she was as instantaneously ready for him as he was for her.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_I hoped you like the insanity and were able to see the how I saw Bones singing this song to Booth in a situation where there was nothing he could do about it._

_Happy New Year ~Nyre~_

_Next Word -_ Misfortune


	14. Misfortune

**Disclaimer: ****Fate is kind she brings to those who love the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing. **I guess I'm just not wishing enough because I still don't own Bones or any of the things that go with it. I don't own the Flyers either, but at least we are on a winning streak. Today!

_**NOTE: The updates on this one may become sporadic the new Year brings more demand in the Magic Community for my time. So many illusions so little time to teach. Also I am moving into a supervisory role in my 9-5 so my hours will change. I will most likely try to update all of my current stories on the weel-ends (with the exception of the Red Dress ). Thanks in advance for your understanding.**_

This time we have Jack and Booth together.

Chapter 14 Misfortune

It was 6:30 when he called "sorry babe but I'm going to have to come home later tonight." To be honest he was beyond sorry. He had not wanted to see anyone other than Bones tonight. They had become lovers only a short month ago and had spent almost every moment together. He said almost because they had decided to keep their relationship a secret for a while, to treasure it for themselves. As such they had not been able to tell Parker as he would have let the cat out of bag, even if only by accident. So now he was stuck.

"Well hello to you too" she said.

"Hey Bones that was cute. Seriously if we weren't keeping us a secret I wouldn't have to lie to Hodgins and could just say no I want to go home to my sexy new girl friend but now I'm stuck and it's your fault."

"I know this is hard on us Booth, but it's important to me and I thank you for every day you give me. Now what is your problem with Hodgins?"

"His reaction to Angela and Wendell of course. He is not taking it well and needs to vent to someone. He has been there for me and now Angela is involved with Wendell who is Hodgins supposed to talk to? I don't know when I'll be done; do you want me to come over when I am done?" He held his breath they hadn't been a couple for very long and sometimes he wasn't sure of her reactions to differing situations. He let out the breath he had been holding was soon as she told him she would be waiting for him at her place. He went off to meet with Hodgins at the Founding Fathers with the promise to himself of getting this done quickly. After all it was his Parker week-end and he only had tonight with Bones to last him until Sunday.

Booth walked into the Founding Fathers and looked for Hodgers, finding him sitting in a booth in the back he went to join him. It didn't take a crack FBI Agent to tell Jack had been drinking, and judging by his ability to form words a lot. Grabbing a beer he settled in to listen "ok Hodgins I'm here what do you want?"

After grabbing another beer, in a very inebriated voice he began. "Well Dude you know Angela is over the celibacy thing and I thought she would come back to me, but she went to Wendell. Wendell!!, I thought he was my friend, I guess not, any way I thought I was in love with her but I don't think I am man."

"Ok Hodgins, just tell me why you don't think you are in love with Angela any more, and by the way does it really matter?"

"Yeah Booth it kinda does, see if I'm not in love with her then I can move on."

"So you asked me here for…"

"For to help man, for to figure it out, for to tell if I'm not or is."

"OK well state your reasons for why you think you aren't in love anymore."

He began to talk in words and terms only a drunken man would talk to another man. "She turned this heart of mine into a stone. I don't think even time can get back what is gone. There was a time when she haunted my dreams and I would curse her name, but now she isn't there anymore. She stopped by my desk today to claim her lost and found celibacy, but I told her I was over her and there was nothing she could do or say to make me take her back."

Booth made to get up thinking Hodgins was done "Well that seems like you have made up your mind. Now all you need is to tell her." He started to walk away and Hodgins grabbed his arm. Booth looked at his face and sat back down with a sigh and a frown. Evidently he wasn't done listening.

Jack continued "I've been doin' fine without her, forgettin' all the love we once knew.  
I ain't the one who slammed that door. I thought she'd changed her thinkin', but I ain't got a heart for breakin' so she can have Wendell if she wants cuz love don't live here anymore."

"Look Hodgins it looks like you got it all figured out and I really have some where to be so…"

Now Jack was well into his cups and had forgotten he was even talking to Booth "Well baby you can try to tell me how it is and try to justify everything you did. But Angela I'm no fool, and I've been down this road before so I think it's best you go. I got one thing left to say you can lie in the bed you've made," and his head hit the table.

Booth saw this as his opportunity to end the conversation and get him safely in a cab on the way home, and himself to Bones. He had the bar man quickly call a cab and bundled Hodgins in it, giving the cabbie the address and fare. Hodgins could repay him on Monday. He raced to his SUV and headed to Bones'. Using his key to let himself in he was a little dejected to see all the lights off but softly walking down the hall he noticed a dim light in her bedroom. She had raised the temperature in the room high enough so that no coverings were necessary and now he saw his one of his favorite sights. Bones was lying naked on top of the bed enjoying herself, while obviously waiting for him.

She looked up at him with a smile on her face like the cat that swallowed the canary. "How did it go with Hodgins?"

Quickly removing all of his clothing and sliding up her body he said "I'll tell you later," and took over letting both of them share in her enjoyment.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

This Chapter was inspired by Love Don't Live Here Anymore – Performed and Written By Lady Antebellum

I hoped you like this one. I don't think Jack would really be upset by Angela moving on as much as who she moved on with. Who by the way I think is great for her.

Next Word: Smile

Nyre


	15. Smile

_Disclaimer: When you wish upon a star makes no difference who you are anything your heart desires will come to you. I guess I'm just not wishing enough because I still don't own Bones or any of the things that go with it._

Chapter 15

Nyre

This had been the hardest few weeks of my life. First the lunch at the Diner and then finding out Angela was pregnant, then finding out she wasn't. It has been a real roller coaster, and the worst part is it is all my fault. In the last six months I have been trying to stay away from her for my own reasons, I didn't see she had reasons of her own. I just pushed her away and into someone else.

I still remember the day we met. It was her first day at the Lab. She didn't know if this was going to be the job for her, but Dr. B was a friend so she was going to try it. She said she loved my smile and we were like a roman candle, instant flames.

I thought once we found her husband and she got a divorce we would be married and all would settle down but after she found him our love only lasted for a while. I could've held on a little tighter I know but when you love someone gotta let'em go.

So Sweets convinced her that six months of celibacy was just what she needed to get her priorities straight. That's when I really blew it. I tried to be supportive, but I just couldn't. I still had the same feelings for her but I had to bottle them up, walk way and turn cold. Wendell even got me to go out with him several times to meet with his friends; some as he put it were even girls. She came by my desk to tell me her time of celibacy was almost up and I was an idiot and told her not to expect her to break it with me. Then there was the pig. I could have given her the money, it didn't mean anything to me, it meant a lot to her. I was just angry and vindictive so I said no. Big mistake there. Wendell gave her what little money he had and now, there his is, and here am I.

Today I found out by accident she was pregnant and Wendell was the Father. Then she said she might not keep the baby, which of course is crap, because I know she wants children but doesn't want to stress Wendell out. So I offered to help her out. I got a "thanks for the offer Jack" which I took to mean thanks but no thanks. So now I have only two choices. Fight or give her up.

Sweets told me I would come to peace with her being gone at some point in time and now maybe I have. I want to see her laugh again, and she doesn't with me. She does with Wendell. She can't help how she doesn't feel and it doesn't matter why. So I think I'm gonna smile because I want to make her happy. I'm gonna laugh so she can't see me cry. I'm gonna let her go style even if it kills me I'm gonna smile. Yeah I'm gonna smile.

I seem to remember someone once said if you love someone set them free, if they come back they are yours, if not they never were.

J&A&W& J&A&W& J&A&W& J&A&W

I know this is short but I really thought **"Smile" – **Performed by Lonestar fit Jack's feelings for Angela, and why he might be willing to give her up.

I hoped you liked it I have never doe a chapter with anyone other than Bones and Booth so I may have the feel just a little off. Hope Not.

Nyre

Next Chapter: Silence


	16. Silence

_Disclaimer: I am still wishing I owned something of Bones and now wish I owned something of Jim Brickman as well. But alas neither is true nor likely to happen in my lifetime._

Chapter 16 Silence

He was sitting in her office on her couch waiting to take her to dinner. It had taken him over a week to convince her to let him take her to dinner even though they didn't have a case or anything else work related going on. He had made sure they were not on the on-call list this week-end so unless the city filled with dead bodies they would have the whole week-end to themselves. Not, he told himself, that he felt they would be doing anything else but having dinner. He was ever the optimist and hoped one day… well one day it would come. He turned to lie down on the couch to get more comfortable while he waited. She would work until he drug her away just in time to make their reservations. He had already taken the precaution of setting the alarm on his phone in case he fell asleep. He thought about what today represented and why it had been so important for her to have dinner with him. He was sure she would have balked if she had remembered. He continued to think about her and as he did the lyrics of a song came into his mind. If there were no words, no way to speak, I would still hear her. If there were no tears, no way to feel inside, I would still feel her, and even if the sun refused to shine, even if romance ran out of rhyme, she would still have my heart until the end of time because you are all I need, my love, my valentine. Yes today was his day to silently say I love you my Valentine. To say it out loud would cause her to run.

She was in Bones storage and had been there all day. It was a good place to hide. Yes she had to admit it, at least to herself, she was hiding. He had finally worn her down and they were going out to dinner tonight of all nights. She hated Valentine's Day. Had hated it since her freshman year in high school. This was one thing she could not blame on her parents leaving. Once the High School Dances started and in particularly the Valentines Dance she had known she would be alone for the rest of her life. No one had truly wanted her then and no one truly wanted her now. As she looked over the bones she was cataloging the lyrics to a new song kept running through her head. They had hit her in the heart, a perfect metaphor for the day, and she had to look at the lyrics on line. Part of them had haunted. All of my life I have been waiting for all you give to me. You have opened my eyes and shown me how to love unselfishly. I've dreamed of this a thousand times before, in my dreams I couldn't love you more. Even if the sun refused to shine, even if romance ran out of rhyme, you would still have my heart until the end of time 'cause all I need is you, my valentine. For the first time, in a very long time, it physically hurt for someone not to have ever said he loved her. Well not just anyone, she desperately wanted it to be him, but she would need to remain silent until he was ready to speak. So tonight she would begin to try and find a way to silently tell him, she was ready for the next step in their relationship. It was time to go and maybe the first move was to be on time and not make him drag her away from the bones. She quickly walked to her office to find him asleep with a gentle smile on his face. Before she knew she was even going to do it she found herself leaning down and lightly kissing his mouth, "Booth wake up it's time to leave."

He opened his eye and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, she was there and looking down at him with a smile on her face. Funny he could feel his lips tingle like they had been struck by lightning. Just then the alarm on his phone went off and he sat up. "Sorry I fell asleep. Hey you're here I didn't have to go drag you out of bone storage to leave." His smile continued until it lit his eyes then it seemed to light up the room and her heart.

"Yes Seeley," she smiled as she used his first name. "I thought since this evening was not work related, I should do you the courtesy of making sure you knew how much I wanted to be in your company by being on time."

He felt his stomach clench at her use of his first name and her statement of wanting to be in his company. "Thank you Temperance, I really want to be in your company too."

She allowed him to help her on with her coat and as he reached out to ease her hair from under the collar she whispered just loud enough for him to hear "Happy Valentine's Day."

He looked at her in shock at first, thinking he had misheard and then saw her radiant smile. He hadn't "Happy Valentine's Day to you too Bones."

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_This was inspired by __**"Valentine" Music and Lyrics by Jim Brickman**_

_I have been looking for a story to use this song in and today and this challenge word seemed perfect. I hope you liked it as much as I did. You can hear this song preformed by Martina McBride and when you I hope you see what I saw._

_Nyre_

Next Word: Questioning


	17. Questions

_Disclaimer: Even though I would love to own all things Bones (and yes Disney) somehow I don't think it will come to pass in my lifetime. After my lifetime… I'll be dead and I guess it won't matter _

This is a story I found lurking in an old file. I loved it and decided to dust it off and present it here for you edification. Initially it was for a Word Challenge on another board; however I have updated it for here.

Chapter 17 Questioning

He's Eight Not Stupid

They were at the park; she was watching Booth and Parker run around throwing a football. She was beginning to understand the tug children had on adults. Anthropologically speaking, her feelings toward Parker had changed and now could only be described as maternal. This had led her to take a deeper look at her feelings for Booth. For the last four years she had constantly told anyone who asked she saw monogamy and marriage as a useless societal custom forcing women to become the property of men. As for children she had been equally adamant in expressing her desire to forgo that experience as well. Now it looked like her views were changing. As she watched them, thoughts about how she had changed and what she wanted Booth to know began to run through her mind. If only you knew the things I long to say. If only I could tell you what I wish to convey. My heart's become an open book and you could see it all at once if only I knew how to get you to look. If only you could see the feelings that I feel. If only you would notice what I'm dying to reveal. There are dreams I can't declare, needs I can't deny, you'd understand them all if only I could find a way to tell you to try. All my secrets you could learn, and the silence could be broken, not a word would need to be spoken, if only I could tell you.

Booth looked over to where Bones sat to see her deep in thought. He knew that face; he had seen it so many times before. He wondered, not for the first time, what was it about her that caused him to ache for her to want him? If only she could know the things I long to say. Why do I feel dizzy when she looks at me that way? Every time I see her eyes it seems like time stops moving. If only she would notice how I ache behind my smile. If only I could tell her.

Parker looked at both his Dad and Dr. Bones. He had known for a long time now they really should be together. He had heard everyone talking about how stubborn they both were and he could, even at eight, see they needed a push. He thought about what everyone had tried and nothing had worked so far. He knew when his Dad was looking at Dr. Bones in his special way he would have to time to think, so he sat down. He thought of something he had learned in one of the extra English courses Dr. Bones was helping him with. He would get them together and tell them this little phrase maybe that would work.

Bones looked up to see Booth looking toward her in a manner as to say** he could read her thoughts. However, he never seemed to act on them. Besides the ability to read minds was not feasible so **I guess unless he will never know how I feel. I guess it doesn't show. Oh, what I would give if only I could show him what I want him to know.

Booth continued to stare at her. She was in fact the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was perfect. Oh, he was sure others might disagree, might not see the perfection in her, but she was perfect for him and that was really all that mattered. His thoughts continued to roam. If only I knew how to make her see the light. If only it were up to me, he thought, all of this would turn out right. I could make all of her dreams come true. If you only she knew how much I loved her.

"Hey Dad Dr. Bones can we get some ice cream at the Diner?"

Sure (Bub/Parker) they both answered him unison, and smiled at each other. Parker walked a head as he thought about putting his plan into action. He was sure this would work. If it did, did that mean he won the pool? Yeah, he was eight not stupid. He kept his ears open around the lab and often heard things when they thought he wasn't paying attention. So yeah he knew about the pool and he would like to win just to show up the adults.

Once their order taken they began to talk about how their day had gone. Parker saw an opening in the conversation and took advantage of it.

"Hey Dad can I asked you something?"

"Sure Bub, what?"

"You like Dr. Bones right?"

A little taken aback and worried where Parker was going with this conversation he answered a slow "Yes…"

"And Dr. Bones you like my Dad right?"

"Of course I do. We are partners after all. That's what Partners do, they like each other."

He smiled at her statement. "Ok then I have a question for both of you Dr. Bones, Dad have either of you ever asked Angela what it means to be in love?"

They both shook their heads clearly not knowing where Parker was going and since he had asked Angela not sure if they wanted the answer.

"She said you know you are love when someone tells you, or you know in your heart, 'he or she listens to you like your thoughts are the only ones that are important in the universe.' Both of you listen to each other like that. Sometimes when you talk to each other it's like no one else is there. I'm eight and even I can see it. What is taking you so long to admit you love each other?"

As soon as Parker had mentioned his conversation with Angela both Booth and Brennan has stared at the child as if he had sprouted horns. When he was through they looked at each other in sheer shock. Each was wondering how could one eight year old boy have read their thoughts so completely, and what were they going to do about it.

It was then Parker leaned over and pushed his Dad and in his best Sebastian accent he said "go on Dad and kiss de girl."

No wanting to disappoint his son, hoping Bones would not kill him, going along with Parker's demand; he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. The electric shock that went through both of them was a sheer surprise. Brennan wanted to see if it would happen again, so this time she leaned over to kiss him, and it did. The third time the kiss was defiantly deeper, and they heard a voice say "eewww, that's enough, I don't want to see any more."

As they pulled apart they looked at each other and mouthed later. Parker was going home tonight; they would have all night to experience the electricity they had saved up for the last four years.

* * *

I know Parker might seem to know a little more than most eight year old, but I think he might pick all this up being around the eccentric folks at the Jeffersonian.

This story was inspired by The Broadway Version of The Little Mermaid's

"If Only" – Glen Slate & Howard Ashman

Nyre


	18. Blood

_Disclaimer: Own Bones? Nope! Profit from Bones? Nope! Sad? Yep!!!_

This is a very angsty story and not the type I do very often. However, as I looked at the theme and thought back to "The Proof In The Pudding" season 5 episode 12 I wondered how Booth would have reacted if he "knew" Bones had fibbed and the body had really been JFK's.

Ch 18 Blood

He was missing again, she had called his office and he was missing again. She called his house, not there, called his cell phone he did not answer. Where was he? She knew worrying was unnecessary as well as unproductive. If anyone could protect themselves it was Booth. Then again there had been that time with the gravedigger, and oh… she really didn't want to think about any of the other times. She would go to limbo and work. Whatever was bothering him, he could solve on his own. He was a grown man. At any rate it was only 10:00am and just because he hadn't been there to bring her breakfast didn't mean something had happened. She would see him when he came to get her for lunch.

Booth was sitting in the light drizzle at Arlington Cemetery. He had awoken to a nightmare. It was one he had often had but never this bad and never with this result. Maybe it had been the secret body identification they were not supposed to do and had done last month. Yeah Bones had said it wasn't JFK, but he knew she was just trying to give him an out. Now his dreams of his time as a sniper had come back to haunt him with a new vengeance. Now the only way he could see honestly look at that part of his life was to see himself as a murder. No different than the ones he and Bones arrested. He had tried to reason with himself to tell himself he was only doing what his government had asked of him. It wasn't working. He kept looking at his hands and seeing red. His phone rang again. Hot Blooded, her ring tone. At some level he knew it wasn't fair not to at least tell her he was ok, but he really didn't think he could keep it together if he talked to her. No matter how hard he tried he saw his hands as still red. Blood Red.

She was really worried now. It was well past the time he would have come to get her for lunch. She had called all of the places she could think of, she even went to his house used his key to let herself in. He wasn't there. The sight of his tangled bed sent shivers of ice cold fear into her like ice shards being driven into her soul. She hurried back to the lab to find Angela. Finding her in her office Brennan got right to the point "Angela do you think you could find Booth using his cell phone?"

"I think so. Why?"

"He's missing and I'm getting concerned. He has been distracted ever since we did the body last month. There was no need to say which body; they were not likely to forget. "I just want to make sure he's ok."

"Honey if I do this will he be mad when he finds out how you found him?"

"I don't care Angela." The fierce look on Brennan's face had Angela spending the next few minutes locating Booth. As soon as she had the location she gave it to Brennan. She found him sitting right where Angela had said she would. What she hadn't expected was to find him sitting in the rain in a light shirt and pants. "Booth," she said walking over to him and placing her hand on his shoulder, "what are you doing here in the rain?'

"Bones?" He looked up at her in confusion, "why are you here, how did you find me?" His eyes were dull, his voice detached he just sat there staring and rubbing his hands.

"Never mind come on we are going home and get you out of these wet clothes." He allowed her to pull him to his feet without any reaction She had hopped taking his keys and getting him to sit in the passenger seat of the SUV would at least bring out some response. There was nothing, he sat there, still rubbing his hands and staring out the window. . His docile compliance increased her worry tenfold.

Once they reached her house, she took his bag, and hurried him up the stairs. Once inside she moved him quickly to her bathroom to get him into a warm bath. Once there he stood unresponsively as she removed his clothing and got him into the bath. As he began to warm up he seemed to start reacting to his surroundings.

Dazed he asked her "Bones, how did I get here?"

"I found you at Arlington sitting in the rain and brought you here. You were freezing so I removed your clothing and got you into a bath. What happened Booth? Why were you out there sitting in the rain?"

His voice became dull again "the murders," he said. "All the murders I've committed."

Now she was really confused but she could see there was really something wrong and he needed her comfort. He needed the warmth of the bath but he needed the warmth of another body just as much. She might hate him for this later but right now she was going to do the only thing she could think of. She added more hot water and without thinking she quickly removed her clothes and easing him forward sat behind him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Holding him tightly against her chest she whispered "what murders are you talking about Booth?"

"The ones I committed as a sniper," he told her in a dead voice. "My hands are covered in blood" he started to wash his hands over and over. "I've been trying to buy back the pieces I lost of my soul but its hard when the devil won't get off your back it's like carrying around the past in a hundred pound sack. All those souls I killed each one is another hundred pound sack. All the ghosts are hiding in the shadows threatening me with all the choices and mistakes I made. They all know my name, they all call to me from the grave. They all call me a murder." His voice had dropped to a whisper. Dragging his hands out of the water he began scrubbing at them harder and harder saying over and over again "so much blood, so much blood on my hands."

She had never seen him this disengaged before and wondered if there was anything she could do. Was there any way she could convince him he was wrong? The water was cooling again so she decided to get him out of the tub and into her bed. It would keep him warm and maybe allow her to talk to him face to face. Once she had him in bed she climbed in beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling in his chest and lower body as closely as she could, allowing her to still look at his face. "Booth look at me. Come on look at me." He refused to look at her no matter how hard she tried. However, after rubbing tiny circles on his back for what seemed to her forever, he finally looked up. "Good now look into my eyes." His eyes started to slip away and his head started to dip back down. Gently using her hand she lifted his head back upward. "No don't look down look into my eyes. That's good. Booth you are a good man and not a murder. What you did you did because you were ordered to. You have explained it to me before. If you had not done what you did those men would have killed hundreds maybe even thousands more. You are a good good man." She looked at this man who lay in her arms, really looked at him. Yes she saw faults, they both had them, but she also saw one other thing. She saw it as clearly as the shining of the sun and the moon. She loved this man beyond all reason. She took both of his hands in hers and moved them to her mouth she kissed each one. "Look Booth there is no bold here none see?" Without thinking she started kissing his eyelids repeating over and over again like a mantra "I love you, I love you."

It was those words that finally reached him. He opened his eyes and looked into hers with a burning intensity "you love me no matter what?'

"I love you no matter what," she said with firm conviction.

With that all the tension left his body and he fell into a dreamless sleep, only this time it was Booth who held her. When he woke they talked a little more about what had happened to him during his time as a sniper and how their case had triggered his melt down. His belief that if his government could lie about how JFK was killed what had they lied to him about? How could he believe them when they told him what he did was ok, and not governmental sanctioned murder? Each time she let him set the pace and control what they talked about and each time after a little more sleep he seemed more like himself. Until finally in the early morning hours he said simply "thank you for being here for me."

Placing warm wet kisses on the palm of each and this time she replied with "it's ok, it's what lovers do for each other."

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_I hope this was an interesting look at what might have happened if Booth had thought they had in fact identified JFK's body, with just a little bite of __Shakespeare's Lady Macbeth thrown in._

_This chapter was inspired in part by "Let It Go" performed by Tim McGraw lyrics by Chad Kroeger and Brett James. __  
If you liked this you know what to do. Bring a little green into my life._

_Nyre_


	19. Rainbows

_Disclaimer: Bones? Nope! Booth? Nope! Wish I did? You bet! Sad? Boo Hoo! Enjoy -_

A special thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate your time. I am very sorry time doesn't allow me to thank each and every one of you. I do think of you with every word I write.

Chapter 19 Rainbows

"A rainbow is an optical and meteorological phenomenon that causes of light to appear in the sky when the Sun shines onto droplets of moisture in the Earth's atmosphere. They take the form of a multicolored arc, with red on the outer part of the arch and violet on the inner section of the arch. It spans a continuous spectrum of colors; the discrete bands are an artifact of human color vision. The most commonly cited and remembered sequence, in English, is Newton's sevenfold red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. Rainbows can be caused by other forms of water than rain, including mist, spray and dew." She told Parker as they watch from her kitchen window.

"I just think its pretty Bones," he told her.

"Your right Parker they are very pretty. I have always liked rainbows. When I was your age my Father used to drive me around and we would try to catch the end of the rainbow," she smiled down at him.

"Really, cool. Did you ever find one?"

"No but I did enjoy looking for them. When we ran out of places to look and it disappeared we would go and get hot chocolate. It was always our time alone together. I miss that sometimes." She felt Parker's warm little hand take hers and leaned his body into her. He was so like his Father bringing her comfort but never asking for anything in return.

Booth watched the interaction between his partner and his son and it brought tears to his eyes. How could this woman ever think she did not understand children? How did she ever think children did not understand her? "Hey guy's whatcha doin?"

"Daddy," Parker turned and ran to him dragging him back to the window. "Come look there is a rainbow outside? Bones was telling me how they are made, but I just think they are pretty. Did you know her Daddy used to take her out to chase them when she was my age? Isn't that cool? Then after that they would go get hot chocolate."

Booth had to smile at the rapid whoosh of Parker's words. "She did. Hey Parks whatcha think we take Bones rainbow huntin'. Come on you two let's go before they run away." Booth hustled them both into their coats and out into the SUV. "So Bones you are the master rainbow hunter what do we do first?"

She laughed "Booth rainbows can't run and we won't find the end you know."

"Bones, Bones, Bones, it's not the end it's about the journey. So what do we do first?"

"Ok, Parker you look out the window and tell your Father if he should to turn right or left. Booth you follow his directions."

For the next hour they chased the rainbow all over until the rain began again. They laughed and she and Booth told treasured memories of their childhoods. Hers were from before her Parents left and his were with his Pops. Afterward they went to the Diner for hot chocolate. She invited them back to her Apartment for a dinner of mac-n-cheese and a movie. She surprised them with the movie it was _**Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs **_in 3-D. She laughed at their fallen faces as they told her it was in 3D and it probably would not look very good without a 3D DVD player. "Well that's good to know," she laughed. "Otherwise I would have wasted my money buying this new one." She didn't know who was more impatient Parker as he watched his Father connect the components, or Booth as he read the directions. She thought she heard Booth mumble something about stereo instructions once or twice. At any rate soon they had their pop corn, glasses and were all watching the move. For once she decided to 'just stay in the moment' as Booth was always suggesting she do and she didn't ask one question. After the first movie was done Bones had Booth put in a documentary she had also gotten.

Soon she felt Parker's sturdy little body begin to droop against her in sleep. She hugged him tighter and leaned into Booth's side.

He looked at them and laughed softly "Bones we look like dominos falling down." He felt her start to struggle to get up. "No don't move I like it." He settled her against his side again and rubbed his chin on top of her head. "Bones, thanks for today it was good."

"You're welcome Booth and yes it was very good. I wish it never had to end," she sighed.

Had he heard her right? Had she really not wanted this to end? Maybe? "Bones I don't want today to ever end either, it doesn't have to end you know." He waited in silence for her reply it took so long he thought he had pushed his luck too far.

"Booth would you like to put Parker to sleep in the guest room and come back here so we can talk?"

Quickly he returned "Ok Bones I'm back what do you want to talk about?"

She reached up and pulled him down into a toe curling kiss. "Something better than catching rainbows," she smiled.

"Oh Bones," he moaned "do you have the stuff to make pancakes? Parker loved pancakes."

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Yeah I have to admit I am waiting very impatiently for "Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs" in 3D and ready to enjoy my new 3D player.

Hope you liked this chapter.

Next Chapter is Gray


	20. Gray

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own Booth or Bones. _

_This chapter refers to the 12 Step Program for Gamblers Anonymous. Like Alcoholics Anonymous and Narcotics Anonymous, GA is based on the same 12 Steps. If you have either the need or desire to get more information on any of these programs please look in your local white pages for the local meeting places in your area. You will also find support groups for family members for each group as well._

Chapter 20 – Gray

He was sitting in another meeting. It was his third today. He didn't really mind the meetings he needed them and he knew it. It was just the reason he needed this many right now that was making him mad. You would think, he kept telling himself, after all this time he would be able to just live his life without her turning it into such a battle for him. Did she even know what she did to him? How had he let it get this far again? He knew full well relapse was a part of recovery, hadn't he been told that over and over again. This however, was the first time he had really been faced with his own weakness again. It had been a long time, but he had called Hank at the beginning and gone to a meeting right away this morning. So far so, good but he really needed to get himself under control. If he couldn't do it how was she going to ever trust him?

As he saw the man enter the room he got up and walked over to him, meeting the man half way. "Hey Hank how's it going? Sorry to bring you into this, I don't have a sponsor anymore. Haven't had one for a long time now and I needed someone who would understand more of my life than just my gambling."

"It's ok Booth, you know I will always come when you call. Sorry I was late, court ran over. Let's go get some coffee."

"Sure there's a place down the street. Don't think I'll run into anyone I know."

Once they were seated and had their coffee Hank began "Ok Booth why did you really call. You don't need someone to hold your hand, or take you to meetings. As for making sure no one see's you? Come on that's a load of bull shit and you know it. So have you started gambling again or are you just thinking about it?"

He kept looking at his coffee cup unable to look Hank in the eye while he had been talking until he got to the last part. His head snapped up "hell no I'm not gambling, that's why I called you. I went to every damn meeting I could find until I could meet you. When you called to say you'd be late I just sat and waited for you at the last one. I feel like I'm back at Step 1. My life is becoming unmanageable again."

"Ok you haven't started again, so what brought on this sudden urge? The last time I saw you everything seem good. You even had a partner you seemed to like and worked well with."

"Yeah well that's the problem."

"Look Booth I'm not a mind reader, you're going to have to spill it out for me."

Taking a big breath he started "you remember I had brain surgery?" At Hank's nod Booth continued "well I also had a dream that Bones and I were married and expecting a baby. Since then I have had a slow recovery. I thought the dream meant I loved her, then my shrink told me the brain scans I had showed I didn't, an old friend told me not to say anything until I was sure and now we are just not the same any more. I don't know what's happened, but I want everything back. Today I was researching something on the internet and a poker site popped up. I actually clicked on the site and was ready to place a bet when my phone rang. It was Bones asking me where I was. If she hadn't called I'd have placed that bet, you and I both know I would have. I want my life back. I want my Bones back."

"When she called what did you do?"

"Made an excuse as to why I couldn't see her and called you."

"Well I'm not going to say you were wrong to call me, we both know you weren't. What I am going to ask you is have you ever talked about your gambling issues with Dr. Brennan?"

"No, she knows I am a reformed gambler and that's about it. I don't want to burden her with all the sordid details."

"How do you feel about her?"

"I love her more than life; she and Parker are the two most important people in my life. That's what has me so damn freaked. If I were to say or do something to upset her and make her run I don't know what I would do."

"Have either of you ever talked about it. Have you ever told her how you feel? Do you know how she feels?"

With a deep sigh and staring into his coffee cup he answered "no."

"Booth it sounds like you are living with a gray elephant in the room."

Booth looked at him incredulously "A what?"

"Gray elephant. It's common for former gamblers, alcoholics, addicts to live with gray elephants in their lives. Especially in the lives of the ones they love the most. A gray elephant in the room is an idiom for any obvious truth that goes ignored or unaddressed, a problem no one wants to discuss. I get the feeling your recent itch is due to unresolved issues with the good Doctor rather than losing your moral compass."

"You might be right. It is getting harder and harder not to say anything. I am just having a hard time since my surgery. Everything has been confusing, people giving me advice; none of it asked for, none of it matches my dreams. I am afraid to make a move because my dream might not be how I really feel. If I get it wrong I could really make it bad for both of us. Partnership ending badly." His distress was plain for Hank to see.

"Booth have you ever give Dr. Brennan a chance to express her feelings? Do you have any idea how she feels about you?"

"No and I'm not sure I can stand to find out either."

"See" Hank said "the gray elephant. Go and talk to her Booth. Until you do this won't be over. Besides how much worse can it get? If you don't talk to her your chance of starting to gamble again is pretty great. If you talk to her and she isn't interested you can move on however you need to. At least the elephant will be gone and perhaps so will your craving. Call her now I'll wait while you do."

Booth scowled at Hank but took out his phone. Punching her pre-set she answered on the first ring. "Un hi Bones… Yeah, ummm, are you busy can I come over? We need to talk….. What about? About gray elephants…"

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_Often the gambler, alcoholic or addict and their family will have numerous gray elephants. The most common is the addiction its self. The good thing is once the elephant is exposed to the light of day it fades into the wood work._

_They have never addressed the issue of Booth's possible relapse. While he does have a strong personality and it could keep him safe, he also has dangerous behaviors he is not aware of. _

_I hope you liked this latest edition._

_Next Chapter Fortitude_


	21. Fortitude

_I still don't own Bones although if I did I might have written this a little differently. Oh well no accounting for the direction your muse takes you I suppose._

_This is a different story and does take place after Booth and Bones are partners._

Chapter 21 Fortitude

He was hot, he was thirsty, he was dirty, he was hungry and he hurt in places he hadn't known it was possible to hurt in. He tried to move hell, he thought, moving hurt too much. How long had he been here? He felt for the thread he had pulled from his uniform shirt and counted the knots. 45, 45 days and he was about to add a 46th. His captors would be in soon, trying to get him to repudiate his government. He wouldn't, they would beat him again and just like on all the 45 days before they would threaten to kill him, show him pictures of friends, other members of his team threaten to kill all of them. A few days ago they had tried a new tactic. They had shown him a picture of his son. It had been a current picture of him playing at the park with his Nanny. They had threatened to kill him too. It had scared him they had gotten that close. He just had to depend on his friends, his partner to keep his son safe.

Here they were again. Only this time they had decided to change their tactic again. They showed him the picture first. It was her. "So Agent Booth are you going to tell us now why you are here. Are you finally going to admit you are here as a CIA operative spying for your government?"

He wasn't of course. Actually he had been re-activated by the Army. He had tried to tell the Army he didn't want to go, they played the patriotism card. He tried to tell them he was too old, they had others who were older. They had men who had children, they had… they had… no matter what he had said they had... The one thing he could not say was he had promised he would never leave her. Now these men had her picture.

"Bones," he whispered through dry cracked lips. He didn't even have any tears left to cry it had been 46 days. What they didn't know as the beatings started again, was what the pictures had done for him. He would last, he would hold out until the very end. His last conscious thought would be of her and Parker. He hoped they would find a way to stay in each other's lives. He was so sorry he had failed her.

Later he woke up the sun was just raising he felt for his thread 53 knots, 54.

"Director Cullen I don't care what you have been told, something is wrong. Booth would have found a way to let either Parker or I know he was ok. He had been calling us daily until about 50 days ago. I'm telling you something is wrong. Yesterday one of the Security Guards at the Jeffersonian told me he saw some men taking pictures of me and Parker inside the Museum. I don't take Parker there very often they must have been waiting a long time. .can'..!" She slammed the phone back into the cradle. Who could she call? Who would know about where Booth was? She didn't think he was still in the country, if he had been he would have found a way to call them unless he were dead. There was no way she would believe that. She would know, she would feel it if he were dead. Who could she call? Did Hodgins have someone? She had to ask, she had been waiting, not wanting to let anyone see how concerned she was about Booth apparent disappearance. She hadn't wanted anyone to know they kept in such close contact, now it didn't matter, she had to find him. She went in search of Hodgins.

Another morning he reached for the thread he was almost to the end, he would need to get another. This thread was the only thing keeping him still attached to this world. This, and the daily beatings. Funny how he had come to look forward to them. They meant he was still alive and maybe still worth something to someone. Every once in a while he was shown a new picture of either Parker or Bones, he lived for them. He felt for the thread 61, he added another 62. He said his usual prayer, please keep them safe, keep them together and let them know I love them. Suddenly he heard a lot of shouting and gun fire. Was this finally it? One of his capturers ran into the room with a gun pointed at him, as he watched the man fell to the ground, a bullet in the back of his head. He closed his eyes, who would be his new tormentor?

"Booth?"

He opened his eyes thinking it was a delusion. "Bones?" His voice was cracked and rusty from all the abuse.

"Booth, let me check you, lay still." She ran her hands over his body and her eyes filled with tears. The injuries he had sustained were numerous and many would make it dangerous to move him far but they had little choice. They needed to get him to the helicopter Hodgins had sent with her, then back to his jet. Hodgins had foreseen the need for a full medical team to care for Booth until they could get him back to DC and in the care of specialists. He started to try and move again and talk. "Hush baby," she said as she gently held him in place "I'm getting you out of here!"

In the following weeks during his convalesce they were able to piece together the story of what happened. He was to have taken out three selected targets. There had been a traitor in amongst them who had been paid to turn him over to the one of the minority political parties. They had needed him to admit he was there as a CIA operative so they could attack the Americans entering their country on a peace mission. They had been following both her and Parker initially just to get pictures at first. Later they wanted to kidnap one or the other of them to force him to give in. Her concern after the security guard told her about the photographer helped keep both of them safe. Hodgins had finally found Booth's location and put together a team to rescue him. She had demanded to go along. The team had not had a chance in hell of talking her out of it. They had found him and brought him home.

The epilogue to the whole event was when Booth came home. Now he was ensconced in what was to be their new bed she told him one thing, well two really. One he was never leaving her to go away like that again, to which he hardily agreed. Two she told him how proud she was of his fortitude, his courage his resilience. He told her it was easy he only needed 62 knots.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&&B

_Very long for a challenge I know, and I don't know where it all came from. It seems once I started I just couldn't stop._

_For those of you who know, it was his backwards short timers ribbon. To those who had them we remember. _

_Nyre_

Next Word Vacation


	22. Vacation

_Disclaimer I still don't own Bones if I did I'd be wild and free or at least ridiculously expensive_.

Ch 22 Vacation

Down a back road, long, hot summer. A couple kids runnin' loose and wild.

They were finally leaving DC. It was a hot summer day, hot and muggy. The kind of humidity that made you feel like you needed a shower 10 seconds after you got out of the shower. The kind that made everyone cranky and the air conditioning feel like it was a heater.

She was staring out the passenger window. Why had she, never mind that, **HOW** had she let him convince her this was a good idea for a vacation? They were roughing it for 2 weeks. Her idea of roughing it was a hotel with no suites available. This was her vacation too damn it. She had been an idiot to let him choose where they would go and what they would do. Now she was stuck with his choice. To be fair the last 6 months they had been together she had picked all the places they had snuck off to for their hidden week-ends away. But camping in Virginia? _**PLEASE!**_

He was rather pleased with himself. He had managed to get her to take the same 2 weeks off he had been required to take. Cullen had told him he would be put on desk duty if he failed to take a minimum of 2 weeks off for his vacation this month. He had wheedled and cajoled Bones until she finally agreed to ask Cam for the same 2 weeks. He knew she had hoped Cam would say no, but Cam had wanted her to take a vacation longer than Cullen had wanted him to, so she got her 2 weeks. No one knew they were going together, hell no one knew they were together at all for that matter. If spending most nights with her had been enough. These next 2 weeks were going to be heaven. He was hoping to convince her they should come out of the closet and live as lovers in the light of day. It was why he had chosen camping. He would have 2 weeks alone, no dead bodies, no bones and most of all no phones. He had carefully chosen places with no cell service. If she figured that out he was dead meat, but he would enjoy every ringtonless minute he could get.

That afternoon they reached their first camp site. He had made sure his badge gave them access to all the backwoods areas so they would be camping with no one around.

"Wow Booth this is beautiful, but aren't we a little far from anywhere?"

"Yeah, Bones and that's the idea. This is a vacation for us, just us. I talked to all the Rangers where we are staying; we are staying off the beaten path at each stop."

"Off the beaten path?"

"Yeah, basically out in the middle of nowhere. Here!" He threw his arms out and spun around. "Feel it Bones, no heat, no grunge just clear mountain air and a lake to fish in for dinner."

"What now I have to catch my dinner too" she whined?"

"Look Bones I ain't here to do anything half-way, don't give a damn what anyone might say, I just wanna free fall for a while. You know what they say feed a man a fish and he eats a meal, teach a man to fish and he eats for life. Come on I'll show you how." After unloading all the fishing gear they walked the few short steps to the lake side and Booth showed her how to bait her hook and cast the line. He wasn't surprised when she learned after only a few tries. She did have a steep learning curve. He was a little miffed when she caught more than he did, but maybe it was beginners luck. He showed her how to keep the fish cool by leaving them in the water, and then they returned to set up camp.

Later that evening he brought out the sleeping bag and opened it fully. Placing it down next to the fire he gathered her in to star gaze with him. "Hey Bones, Baby, look that the rebel moon is shinin' those stars burn like diamonds, hell bent on chasin' down that crazy slide." He nuzzled right behind her ear and whispered "I'll follow you where you're leading to the first sweet taste of freedom. You got me runnin' baby, wild at heart."

He slowly slid his hand up her t-shirt to cup one perfect breast as he nibbled on her ear. He continued his assault on her breasts as he moved his lips in gentle nips and wet kisses from her ear to her mouth. Once he reached her generous mouth he began an assault there as well. When she started to moan and squirm he moved one leg to lie on top of hers to halt her movement. Each assault, each movement, was as carefully planned as a military invasion. His body knew the terrain, his mind knew the plan of attack and he got to lie back and enjoyed every minute of it.

She loved laying out here like this, watching the stars with him. She loved the way he felt as he began to make love to her. She found her senses where heightened out here. Maybe it was the silence or maybe just the beauty of the night but tonight he felt and even smelled better then she had remembered, and it had only been less than 24 hours since they had last had sex. Of course you couldn't compare what that had been, a fast fuck in the shower before work, to this long slow love making in the beautiful night, but still. When she couldn't lie still any longer and started to move, to roll him on his back so she could put her hands where they were aching to go, his leg came over and pined her down.

"Stick your hand into my back pocket, light me up like a bottle rocket, I just wanna free fall for a while," she murmured into his mouth before his assault began again.

He slid down her body and slowly removed her shoes and jeans, leaving her in just the skimpiest scrap of pink nothing. He move up again and arriving at his desired location, her sweet spot, felt her heat through the silk. He loved to watch her move and moan as he ran his tongue over her then blew over the damp silk. When neither of them could take it anymore he took the band of the tiny scrap and pulled it down her legs and off watching as her legs fell open to him. He pealed himself out of his too tight jeans and boxers and settled locking them together. They had long ago learned to synchronize their breathing, their movements and lead each other to orgasm.

This was an incredible feeling. Exciting, new, sensual, breath taking. Once she realized he was not going to let her do much more than feel she relaxed into it. The drag of her t-shirt over her sensitized breasts felt erotic. The feel of him slowly dragging the rough material of her jeans down her legs made her spine tighten and deep in her center the spring began to coil. As he began to torture her with his tongue and warm breaths the coil tighten and she began to tremble with desire, with the knowledge of what was to come next. When he removed her panties she could no longer control her legs and they fell open to him. The feel of the cool night air on her hot center drove her to an even higher pitch. Her need was now so great she felt like she was going to implode. She was ravenous in her need for him to join them. When he settled into her their breathing and rhythms became synchronize and together they released the tension in her spring and he flew with her.

The next morning they woke to the sun rising. They had flown many times in the night, each time under the diamond like stars. Booth got up first and handed her his favorite t-shirt. It fell to the center of her thigh and he loved the way she looked in it. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed he was only wearing a pair of boxers. "Bones its one of the reason's I wanted to camp here. The only reason we need clothes is if it gets too cold."

"Did you bring enough sun screen? I don't intend for any part of your exquisite anatomy get burned and put out of commission."

"Yes Madam I did. A whole case of your favorite brand. We can stay here or move on to other sites depending on what you want to do."

"What about cell service, we are pretty far from anywhere."

"Oh sorry Bones. I forgot to tell you I check this morning no service here, but you don't need your phone for a few days do you?" He intended to make sure that she would not even think about turning the damn thing on until they returned to the city, and maybe not even then.

"No, I guess it's ok. So what else do you have in mind?"

He kissed her

She said "mister, take an inch and I'll give you a mile."

"Bones, Baby, I'll follow you where you're leading to every sweet taste of freedom. You got me runnin' baby, wild at heart" he laughed and ran his hands under his shirt again to rest under her perfect breast.

This vacation was going to be the best one I have ever had, they both thought to themselves!

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_This chapter was inspired by "Wild and Free" written by Matt __Serletic, Josh Kear and Stephanie Bentley, performed by Gloriana._

_I hope you enjoyed the start of their vacation as much as they did._

_Nyre_

_Next Word – Mother Nature_


	23. Mother Nature

_Disclaimer: I checked my bank account and I still don't own anything Bones hohum._

_Sorry to all of you about the delay in updating. I'm sure you probably don't care but I feel it necessary to say I have had several magic performances and a lecture to prepare and it has cut into my free time so it took this long for Kitty to engage in something worth posting (she is getting really pushy lately even made me upload her picture as my avatar). _

_To all my readers thanks you for all your support, and my dear __**Reviewing Peeps**__ you all rock! Your reviews warm my cold body and encourage my stiff fingers in the long dark hours of the night or during the long stretch of losing games the Flyers seem to be going through!_

Chapter 23 Mother Nature

Her phone rang and she looked at the display, "Hi Parker are you looking for your Dad?" She looked at Booth and raised her eyebrows. "Uhha, oh... well maybe… yes I think I will be able to meet you then. Is this your week-end with your Father? Ok then yes we can have it done by Monday. Ummm… ok I'll see you there."

"That was Parker" Booth asked unnecessarily.

"Yes, he needs my help with something for school and will meet me at my office at 5:00. We should be done and back well before then."

As it was she was off by several hours. Fortunately when Booth realized they would not make the 5:00pm deadline he called Angela and she took over and watched him until they arrived.

"**Daddy!!!**" Parker screamed as soon as he saw his Father and ran over to grab Booth's legs.

Booth looked down to see a face painted boy looking up at him bouncing up and down and looked over at Angela. "This are the washable ones I brought for just such a purpose right?" At her smile and nod he continued "and just how much sugar did you feed him?"

"Oh come on big man I just took him to the Diner for a snack. You can handle it I'm sure. So it's late and Friday I'm off for some glug glug woo woo see ya Monday. Bye Bren."

"Dr. Bones," Parker ran over to her and drug her over to her desk "can we get started now? The sooner I get it the sooner we can get to dinner and I'm hungry."

Struggling to get her coat off and sit down she handed the first to Booth with a smile and booted up her computer when she completed the second. Immediately typing in the desired search parameters into the search engine her choices popped up. She Pulled Parker up onto her lap and they began to review their choices, heads close together.

Booth sat on her couch watch the two loves of his life working on some project for school to which he was not going to be a part of apparently. Well as long as Bones was there to guide him it would be ok. He thought about that statement, when had he become comfortable with leaving her alone with Parker and him not there to supervise her conversation? He couldn't remember, what did that mean? He wasn't sure about that either.

They found what they needed, she printed it for him and they left for dinner. She begged for Wong Foo's and since they all loved it, Wong Foo's they let her win. Booth took her home but Parker made him promise to come and get her the next day so she could help him. She stayed with them the rest of the week-end sleeping in Parker's bed while he slept with his Father.

"Bones," Booth held out a coffee cup out to her. "Parker's school homework thing is this afternoon at 2:30 you're coming right?"

"Of course Booth. Parker would be terribly hurt if I didn't. You called Rebecca too right?"

"Since when did you care about his Mother, but yes I did and she will be there." He winced again as he sat down. Noticing her concern he said "never sleep with an 8 year old if you don't have to."

"I have to care about Rebecca she is Parker's Mother. But I'm sorry you are in pain, I should have gone home."

"No I can never deny either of you anything its ok. Well I'll be back at 2 so we get there in plenty of time."

At 2:20 they met Rebecca, who they were expecting and Brent, who they were surprised to see, "T\temperance thank you for helping Parker this week-end. After having him explaining to me why he had asked you I agreed with him. Seeley would not have been able to do it."

"Hey what is this thing I would be so bad at?"

Brent looked at him in sympathy "hey man, I'd of sucked too."

With his puppy dog pout in full view he followed them to their seats and sat down. He didn't have long to wait. Parker's teacher came out on the stage and announced why they were all there. "Mom's, Dad's, Friends and Family this afternoon we are presenting the assignments on Mother Nature assigned last Friday and told to be prepared to present it today. The assignments were divided into 3 groups. The first Art, you will notice on the walls around you the art of those students. The second was science and those assignments will be presented in the classroom."

At this comment Bones interrupted with a whisper to Booth "Parker should have been given a science assignment he is a much superior scientist than the other students I am sure."

"Hush Bones" came Booth's rushed reply not wanting to anger any of the other Parents.

"And third poetry. These students will present their assignments here. We shall begin with Parker Booth."

Parker stood up and walked with uncertainty toward the microphone searching the audience for someone. He saw his Mother, Father and Brent then lit up and settled on Bones face and began his poem without any notes.

Beauty and the Beast By ~Tango~

_**Nature**_ is beautiful, quiet, and serene,

nature is the forest, with its many shades of green.  
_**Nature**_ is the birds, welcoming in the dawn,

nature is a calf, struggling to its feet as soon as it is born.  
_**Nature**___is a salmon, swimming against the stream,

nature is a volcanic geyser, venting off steam.  
_**Nature**_ is a beast, kicking up a storm,

nature is the trees, all bent, and broken, looking so forlorn.  
_**Nature**_ is lightning striking the ground,

nature is a forest fire, consuming all around.  
_**Nature**_ is a tornado, with its screaming roar,

nature is a tidal wave, washing everything ashore.  
_**Nature**_can be a beauty, and nature can be a beast.

When he was done all of his family stood up and clapped and whistled embarrassing him. It would have embarrassed him even more if he had seen the tears in both his Mother and Bones' eyes.

They all went to the diner after hearing all the poems, looking at all the art and the science experiments.

"Parker I am quite sure you earned an A today. You were the only one able to recite your poem without notes, however you would have received an A no matter what, as Angela would have helped you with the art and either my Father or Hodgins would have helped with a science experience."

"Yeah Bones I sure am lucky to have such a big family and it includes so many squints. too" he came up with his own milkshake version of a young Booth charm smile.

Booth looked from Parker to Bones he had been the lucky one, he had been given this fantastic woman for a partner and the squints to help enrich his sons education and life in ways he never could have. Hr leaned over and whispered into Bones ear "I have a thank you present for you later if you want it." She might not want to love him, but he felt their time had come and he was going to capitalize on it.

She turned and dazzled him with a smile. "Yes Booth I think it's time for us to say thank you and then please to each other."

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_I hope you like this chapter and Parker's poem. If so please don't forget the little green button at the bottom._

_Nyre_


	24. The Cat Came Back

_Disclaimer: I still am Bonesless and working a regular 9 to 5 but I can dream can't I?_

Chapter 24 Cat

As soon as he got the call about the new case his heart began to race and his respiration increased. His palms became sweaty and his mouth went dry. His stomach clenched and he had an instant hard on just thinking of seeing her again, even if it was just for work. He knew when it had started, over three years ago and throughout the years nothing had changed it, not even his brain surgery. Oh yes Sweets had tried to tell him he was wrong, even Cam had warned him, but Pops had set him straight. His heart had been right. He also knew his feelings were one sided and that's what made it hurt so badly. "Hey Bones we've got a case" he said as he slid into her office door using the door frame to stop his forward momentum.

She jumped as usual when he appeared out of nowhere to call her. "Booth do you always have to do that?" It wasn't just his sudden appearance that always startled her, it was the way her heart beat suddenly shot up and her respiration increased. The way her palms got sweaty and her mouth got dry. The way her stomach clenched and the way she would be instantly damp at his touch. Once again she wonders when this had started and how it had gotten this bad. She also knows it is one sided and that is what hurts so badly.

"Come on you know you like it. Let's get your stuff and vamoose" he said rushing her out of her chair, out of her lab coat as he grabbed her bag.

"Booth I am capable of carrying my own bag" she said reaching for the jump bag.

"Yes Bones after all these years I am quite aware of that point" he replied ignoring her and using his hand at his usual place to propel her toward the door. "Let's go chop chop." Soon they were in the truck and headed to the crime scene. "You know Bones if you left your jump bag in the truck we wouldn't go through this fight every time we have a case."

"Booth what if I get a case and you aren't there?"

"So not going to happen I'm always going to be there Bones always. Here we are."

Upon gaining entrance to the crime scene they found the usual gristly body. It was almost always the same with very little differences. Differences in a setting or manner of death with a different set of players and a different reason for the killing. This one was a little different and just a little sicker when they got there. When they entered they found a yellow cat eating the victim's face. This one even creeped Bones out.

"Booth we need the cat. It might have evidence," she said looking a little green as she turned to him.

"Ugh, yeah sure Bones I'll look for a carrier or something." Finding a carrier he was able to easily get the cat into it and gave him to the tech's who would be taking all the evidence back to the Jeffersonian.

The next day Bones told Booth they needed to return to the house because Hodgins had found some evidence indicating the cat had returned from a long distance and he wanted them to see if there was any indication the victim had recently taken a trip out of the area and where it might have been.

The case got a little creepier when they walked into the house and found another cat identical to the first, sitting in the same place licking the remaining blood.

Booth sighed "I know get another carrier we need this one too."

She smiled at him; he really was very good at anticipating her needs and desires. If only he was as good at reading her desire for him. Whoa she thought where did that come from?

He saw the smile and his stomach flipped twice and he developed another instant hard on, just one of the many he experienced each day. He turned quickly to hide it from her and looked for a carrier. He thought of his frustration, if there was just a way to control his body's reaction to her every move. Every evening he went home to a cold shower, even the cold showers in the mornings weren't helping anything but his heating bill anymore. Finding the carrier he returned and capturing the second cat they returned to the lab.

For some reason, neither of them would ever remember they had to return the next day to the scene of the crime and there sat yet another yellow cat in the same place as the first two.

"This is ridiculous Bones. It's turning into the song I used to sing Parker when he was small, _**The Cat Came Back."**_

"I don't think I ever heard it Booth how does it go?"

"Well I don't remember it all but let's look for another carrier, and see if there are any more damn cats and I'll tell you what I remember. It was about a man who had a yellow cat who he couldn't get rid of. He gave it to someone who was moving far away but the cat came back. Then another man said he kill the cat for him and loaded his shotgun with nails and dynamite and when they came around they found the man in 97 pieces." Booth laughed here.

"Booth that doesn't make sense who would put dynamite in a shotgun it would blow up, and isn't it a very violent song to sing to Parker?"

"It's not supposed to make sense and yes I guess it is violent but he learned it in pre-school and loved it. It's just make-believe anyway. Anyway he gave the cat to a man who was going up in a hot air balloon and told him to take the cat to the moon. The man came down, no cat with him, but the cat came back. Then, and this is the one you and Cam would like, he gave the cat to a man going west on a train. The train jumped the rail and no one lived to tell the tail but the cat came back. Now the cat has a family of his own with seven little kittens but a cyclone came and tore the house down. It tossed the house, the cat and the kittens all around but the cat still came back. See Bones the cat always came back." At that they were now in the basement and had found three more carriers.

They looked at each other in bewilderment until they heard the tiny squeaks in the corner. Going over they found 7 tinny kittens curled in a ball squalling for their Mother.

"Oh Booth" she said looking up at his as she knelt to the tiny babies. "We need to take them with us or they will die."

He could see the tears glistening in her eyes in the semi darkness and that was when his control snapped. He dropped to his knees "Temperance you can have whatever you want" and he leaned in and kissed her gently.

At first she was surprised, then happy then her hunger for him struck her full force and she could not hold it back. "Seeeeeeley." She breathed out as she began to hungrily devouring his mouth searching for his tongue.

Just before his body over took his brain completely he remembered where they were. There was no way their _**first time**_ was going to be on the floor of the basement at a crime scene. "Bones…" he breathed desperately trying to push them apart. "Temperance wait…"

"Booth what…" she looked at him in total confusion.

Seeing her confusion he quickly cleared it up. "Look Bones… Baby, no don't give me that look after that kiss I claim the right to call you Baby. You and I are going to finish this and so much more but not here, and not like this. We are going to finish it in a comfortable bed as far away from any crime scene as we can get, and since this is Friday I intend for us to stay in said bed until we leave for work on Monday. The only thing you may say right now is which bed you want to stay in."

"Do you still have extra clothes in your jump bag?" At his nod she said "then my place. I don't have any work clothes and it is far more acceptable for a man to wear the same suit to work several days in a row than it is for a woman."

Gathering up all the kittens and the last remaining cat they quickly went to the lab to drop their captives off and go home for the week-end.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

_This chapter was inspired by an old beloved children's song "__**The Cat Came Back"**__ this version done by Raffi. Stories about cat's are hard to come by. _

_Nyre_

_Next Chapter No Time_


	25. No Time Like The Present

_Disclaimer: If I owned Bones things would be less angstly and there would at least one Booth/Brennan baby gleam in their eye. _

_This was supposed to be about time but it quickly turned about time for turn about being fair play enjoy._

Chapter 25 No Time Like The Present

or

Turn-About Is Fair Play

He was looking at himself in the mirror as he ran his fingers through his hair. He and Bones had been together since last years' Charity Talent Show. This year they had asked him if he wanted to get even. At first he had jumped at the chance. She had driven him insane when she had sung _**Big Spender **_and danced so erotically in front of him. He had chosen a song, an old Led Zeppelin one, and had even worked out what he was going to do, but now the night was actually here he wasn't sure he could go through with it. Jack had helped him get everything together just as Angela had helped her. She knew he was doing something but not what. Jack was charged with getting her back stage.

They arrived at the theater finding their seats quickly. They enjoyed the first act and Booth found the intermission came all too soon. He had told Bones he and a few of the guy's had worked up something because Cullen had insisted they had to do their fair share. Jack had gone with him, and Angela had told her Jack was helping them with some sort of geek thing. It wasn't long before Jack came back and told Brennan Booth needed her for a minute.

"Angela, I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Come on Sweetie, he is probably just nervous and needs some reassurance. Let's go."

They found their way back stage and Jack pulled Angela aside telling her what was going on. Her eyes started to twinkle "Jack this should be fun why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?"

"Because there is no way you could have kept it from her." He leaned up a kissed her quickly "now make sure she is next to the curtain and ready to go on stage."

"Right."

"Booth what did you need?" She looked at him seeing him pacing and pulling at his tie.

"Just nervious, I needed you." He \pulled her in and began to kiss her soundly. Soon they were wrapped in each other shutting out the reat of the world.

Jack came over "Hey man it's time" he said touching Booth on the shoulder.

"Come on Sweetie lets go watch from over here" Angela said leading Brennan to the side of the wings just to the edge.

The Anouncer's voice came over the audience "Ladies and Gentlemen you will remember our last performer from last year. Last year Agent Booth was sung to by his beautiful partner. A performance none of us are likely to ever forget. Well this year Agent Booth decided he might be able to up the ante. So again here is Agent Booth and his beautiful partener Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institution.

Brennan turned to Angela "What is he doing, I'm not going out there?"

"Oh yes you are Sweetie. You challenged him now he is challenging you. Are you going to let him win infront of all these prople. Are you going to let him be embarrassed?"

"No" she sighed hanging her head. "What do I do?"

"Jack said you just need to lean next to the door frame in the center of the stage."

She removed her shoes walked out to the center of the stage and leaned against the door frame. If he wanted to do this she wasn't going to make it easy. She leaned against the frame. Her shoulders against the frame leaning her hips out and her feel out a litlte further from the frame. She tiped her knee to the left just a slight amount and shook her hair. As he walked toward her she give him the sexiest smile she had. As he came near enough to hear she said to him "oh baby game is so on."

He smiled a charm smile that said _oh yes and you are in so much trouble babe._ He started as he leaned in and started whispering into her ear.

**If you start me up I'll never stop  
I've been running hot  
You got me ticking gonna blow my top  
If you start me up  
If you start me up I'll never stop**

He ran his hands up her arms and settled on her shoulders,

**You make a grown man cry  
Spread out the oil, the gasoline  
I walk smooth, ride in a mean, mean machine  
Start it up  
**

He slid his arms around the front of her shoulders and enclosed her sliding his lips from one side of her ear through her hair to her other ear.

**Kick on the starter give it all you got,  
I can't compete with the riders in the other heats  
If you rough it up  
If you like it you can slide it up,**

Turning her sideways he pulled her hips toward his knowing she would pull her upper body away from him.

**Don't make a grown man cry  
My eyes dilate, my lips go green  
My hands are greasy  
Your a mean, mean machine  
**

He took her hand and spun her out and back into his body again, her back tight against him. As he walking her over to a Harley that had been sitting in the dark on the stage he continued

**You make a grown man cry  
Ride like the wind at double speed  
I'll take you places that you've never, never seen  
Start it up  
**

With the Harley was now lit in red he lifted her up to sit sideways on the seat and walking around the back of the end of the bike until he was behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders again he continued

**Love the day when we will never stop, never stop  
Never stop, never stop  
Tough me up  
Never stop, never stop, never stop  
**

He walked around the front…

'**Cause Baby You, you make a dead man cum  
You, you make a dead man cum**

**You make me cum-bi-ya …he kissed her hard and the stage went black.**

One again the house applause went wild, and once again they ran before anyone could catch them.

"Booth I can't believe you did that to me" she grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a vicious kiss biting and tearing at his clothes.

This time unlike the last he did the same, he had made sure the truck was close and he grabbed her and ran to it. He was no longer opposed to having sex in the SUV, but he did want to move it before anyone came out to see them. "Ok Baby wait just a minute, we need to get out of here, get just a little further." He had a hard time concentrating on driving, looking for a deserted place to park. He found a deserted place and he turned reaching for her. "Come here baby cause you know I can't resist you."

Later when they lay in their bed she asked him "Booth do you really think I could make a dead man cum? You do know that is impossible right?"

"Baby is it was possible you could do it no question" he said snuggling into her and burring hhis nose into her hair.

A little later she said "Booth… Booth I know your not asleep yet. She turned around. Booth it's important."

He opened his eyes givining up "ok Bones what?"

"Booth next year we can't do the Talent Show."

"I know Bones, we have probably have done all we need to do to entertain the Bureau for the next 100 years."

"No that's not the reason Booth. I don't think it's a very appropriate place for a 5 month old infant."

"A 4 month old?" he looked at her in guestion. Suddenly he looked at her again and jusmped up out of bed grabbing her and swinging her around. "Do you mean what I think you mean? Are we pregnant? Are we? Please tell me we are" he said as he continued to spin them around.

"Booth stop put me down you are going to make me throw up."

He stopped immediately. "Oh baby I'm sorry," placing her softly on the edge of the bed. "Are we pregnant?"

"Yes Booth we are, and we will deliver in approximately 7 months." She sqweaked as he pushed her back doen on the bed and dropped little kisses on her stomach. "Booth that tickles" she squirmed trying to get away.

"Hush Bones lay still I'm saying hello to our baby, hello little one," he continued his kisses on her stomach "this is daddy. Your Mommy and I are so glad you you are here and so want you to be here soon. I love you so much."

As she felt Booth lay his head lay his head on her stomach on her stomach she felt warm tears start to pool. Her eyes filled with tears too. They were having a baby and beautiful baby.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_This started out as Booth getting even for her driving him wild with __**Hey Big Spender **__but somehow turned into a revolution of a new Booth. Oh well one never knows where your muse will take you._

_The song inspiration here is "__**You Make a Dead Man Cry also know as Start Me Up **__preformed by Led Zeppelin. The very last line was the one that really got me cum-bi-ya. _

_Nyre_

_The next chapter is Trouble Lurking_


	26. Trouble Lurking

_I still don't own Bones if I did HH would understand that fan happiness equals higher ratings. Higher ratings equal more advertizing, and more advertizing makes Fox happy. A happy Fox means we get more seasons. What is wrong with him?_

_**A Little Light Housekeeping:**__ For those of you paying attention yes __**"You Make a Dead Man Cry also know as Start Me Up" **__was performed by the Rolling Stones. It was a test of the Emergency Writing System. In the event of a real Emergency you would have all been given an inflatable Booth in order to survive the load of crap now flowing out of my processor in an attempt to correct my error, and I would not have felt so dumb!(See the red face) So much for midnight research and memory. For those of you who caught the error a Double Dipped Chocolate Booth with a Caramel Center for you to enjoy while you wait for your Booth Action Figure to be named during the NHL draft._

Chapter 26 Trouble Lurking – My Name Is Seeley

Friday Night:

Man it's been a long time since I've been here. In fact I wasn't sure it was still here, but here it is he thought ordering a beer. He sat drinking his beer watching the pool game and the players. It had been a long time since he played pool with anyone he didn't know, six years in fact, he thought as he ordered another beer and thought back to his last discussion with her.

He had taken a chance, gambled and lost. Now he remembered what it felt like to loose and the overwhelming need to be a winner was overcoming him again. He continued to watch the pool game as another player challenged the winner. He played better pool than either of them he thought downing his third beer.

They had gone to the Diner to eat and try and get some sense of equilibrium. He needed them to somehow remain the center and he felt it all sliding away. He knew without the center there was no holding. They would all fly in different directions. They ate, but their conversation was silted the ease was gone, the quietness was deafening. Finally he couldn't take any more and made an excuse to leave, telling her he'd see her Monday.

After his forth beer he started on shots of Tequila. After his forth shot of Tequila and watching the fourth player lose to the hot shot pool player, he decided he'd had enough. He walked over to the table "next game?"

"Sure" the hot shot said "$10.00 a game.

Checking his wallet he said "no problem." He had given the bartender his credit card for his bar tab and had $100 cash so he was good to go. He would soon be on top, feeling like a winner again. Three hours later he settled with the bartender and went looking for an ATM. He had lost the $100 in his wallet but he knew where there was an all night poker game that would probably let him in even though he was FBI, and they would keep it quiet. He found the ATM withdrew $1,000 and headed toward the game. He was going to be a winner again. As he was walking away from the ATM he caught himself in the window of a storefront…

"My name is Seeley and I am powerless over gambling my life has become unmanageable… again. It has been 1 hour since I last gambled… Before that it had been six years."

"Welcome Seeley."

"Tonight I…"

B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_I am connecting this chapter and the next 4 together I would want the next few days after Booth asked Bones to take a chance on them to shake out. Yes episode 100 was great until that very last minute, which I wish had gone differently. I can only hope they plan on it being the stepping stone that finally brings them together. One can only hope, well we could start a writing campaign, but more than just me would have to do it. __**SIGH!**_

_Nyre_

_Next: Tears_


	27. Tears

_No I still don't own Bones. Yes I'm still mad at HH, and yes I think there are better writers here than those he has and we understand how to let Bones and Booth have a relationship, a partnership __**and still keep us interested!! (Sorry my little rant is still showing like a slip that's too big for your dress but…)**_

Chapter 27 Tears - No Fries

Friday Night

Dinner had been horrific. She had felt so comforted when she lay her head on his shoulders, but just a little sad too. Why, she wondered as she sat across from him eating her salad, why couldn't she trust him in this one thing. She had trusted him with her life, why couldn't she trust him with her heart? Finally he made an excuse to leave telling her he would see her on Monday. She looked at her salad and over at his plate. He had ordered a hamburger and then it hit her, he hadn't ordered any french fries? Suddenly the hot tears she had been holding back began to fall. She ran from the Diner to the only close, quiet, dark, protective place she could think of. The Lab.

She made it to her office without anyone seeing her, home free if she had understood that concept. She closed and locked her door, also closing the blinds. The only one who might think he needed to find her was Booth and he wouldn't look for her tonight. All that kept running through her mind was no fries, no fries; they were over because there were no fries. How would she get through her days with no fries? It was irrational, they were just potatoes, she could cook them herself, order them herself. She didn't need Booth to order them for her. But if that was true why was the thought of no more fries causing her to cry?

She heard a knock on her door and buried her head further into the cushion trying to block the sound of her crying from whoever it was.

"Ok Sweetie, I know you're in there, it's Friday night and late open the door, **NOW**!"

She heard Angela's no nonsense voice. She drug her body to the door and opened it keeping her back to the artist hoping she would just go and leave her alone.

"Ok what is it this time? And don't give my any bullshit about nothing or minding my own business because it's not going to happen. Something happened I saw the way you came in here. That usually means you had a fight with Booth. By the way you are hiding I suspect it was a real hum dinger this time. So come on tell Auntie Angela all about it."

'I can't I promised, I just can't Angela it hurts too much. She turned at looked at Angela as she said the last and heard Angela's gasp.

"Oh Sweetie" Angela said as she leaned over to wrap her in a hug. "You've got to tell me. You look like you lost your best friend."

This time the tears came hard and fast. They weren't the pretty kind; they were the kind that brought red eyes, stuffy and runny noses, sobs and hiccups. The kind that makes it impossible to let you do anything but cry harder and soon fall to the floor crying. She lay there sobbing about no more fries until she couldn't breathe or cry any more. Then she looked at Angela who was sitting on the floor next to her. "Angela I'll never get any more fries again in my life…" and her sobbing began again only it was even more violent.

Angela sat holding her friend trying to comfort her wondering why she was crying over fries.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_Isn't funny how it's never the big things that break us but the little ones._

_Nyre_

_Next Foreign _


	28. Foreign

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones and yes I am still ranting yada yada… (You know the rest. ;-)_

Chapter 28 Foreign – I am Powerless

Saturday Morning

It was 4am and he was just getting in from his meeting. It was a good thing he had seen himself in that window and called Hank. It was also a good thing Hank understood what had happened and knew where he could find a meeting at that time of the morning. It was also a good thing Jenny was a loving supportive wife and knew Hank had been Booth's sponsor in the past.

He thought about what he had said when he had stood "My name is Seeley and I am powerless over gambling my life has become unmanageable again. It has been 1 hour since I last gambled. Before that it had been six years." He had thought he would never have to add anything like that last sentence. He had thought he had it all under control. How wrong he had been.

As he was stripping off his clothes and sliding into bed he thought of how foreign his life had become in less than twelve hours. How foreign it had been to eat with Bones and be uncomfortable. How foreign it had been to call her Bones. How foreign it had been to relapse.

Yeah that had been a hard one. One he was having a hard time with. What an ass hole he had been. To get drunk just enough to allow himself to lose control and gamble. What if he hadn't called Hank, what if he had just kept on? Stop it Seeley, he told himself. What had Hank said about relapse? Oh yeah it was sometimes a part of recovery. Well it was a part of recovery he could do without Thank. You. Very. Much. He was full of so much self loathing right now… Feel, Deal and the Heal, yeah feel it, deal with it and then heal from it. He could do that. Sure just for today he had to be willing to get rid of the life he had planned and wanted with her and find the life that was waiting for him. That life that was foreign to him, just for today one day at a time.

He had thought of what he had told her about moving forward but knew in his heart he never would. He would now spend the rest of his life as her partner without the possibility of anything more. He would sit by and watch as she dated other men just as she had in the past. Men who didn't deserve her, and he would pick up the pieces just as he had in the past, he would be her partner, her best friend. Always the best man never the groom.

For the first time since he was a young boy he turned on his side and crushed his pillow to his chest and let the hot tears flow unchecked. Men weren't supposed to cry, but a future without Bones in it was foreign to him.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_Poor Booth I tried to show how his gambling might be an issue because he wanted to feel like a winner again after Sweets tied his taking a chance with her to him being a gambler. It was probably the most unprofessional and underhanded things I have ever seen someone in his position do. How could Sweets encourage Booth with something he was addicted to (gambling on her taking a chance) knowing he would take the bait and if he lost it could trigger problems with his addiction? Every time you think the Baby Duck is beginning to grow up he goes and does something so stupid and unprofessional. _

_Nyre_

_Next - Sorrow_


	29. Sorrow

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones and I am still ranting yada yada… (You know the rest. ;-)_

Ch 29 Sorrow

Saturday Morning

She had finally convinced Angela to leave her around 1:00am and had fallen fitfully asleep on the couch in her office. It was now 8 and she was awake again and in Limbo trying to work, not very successfully she would have added had she been asked. She had dropped the arm twice and had just dropped the skull on the floor breaking it into hundreds of pieces. Picking up all of the pieces and getting her glue she began to put the skull back together again. It was mindless work for her. One she did without much need for active thought, so she allowed her mind to ramble.

Without direction it rambled to thoughts of Booth of course. She thought of the time he saved her from the Grave Digger, all the times he had kept her from being shot and that one thought brought her to her greatest sorrow. The one that broke her heart. The time she thought he was dead.

Suddenly she was sitting in those ugly green plastic chairs with blood all over her hands and clothes. When were they going to come and tell her something? She had asked over and over, but had been told they could only give out that information to relatives. Cullen had come and they had let him go right back, but she supposed it was because he was Booth's supervisor, but even Cullen hadn't returned to tell her how he was.

"Sweetie" Angela said coming to sit beside her and trying to grab her hands "you need to at least wash the blood off your hands."

"No Angela" she shouted not caring about the looks she get from those around her. "I'm not doing anything until I find out how he is."

Just then a Doctor came out with Cullen and called her over. All the others saw and heard was the gut wrenching scream that seemed to go on forever and ever. Then Agents restraining their friend as she tried in vain to get to him screaming all the while _**"he can't be. I have to see him. He can't be. You're lying."**_ Soon someone came with an injection and she slumped between two men who lowered her gently to a chair.

Angela went over to find out what happened and returned to them telling them Booth was dead and she was taking Brennan home. The Doctor had given Angela some sedatives to give Brennan when she woke but she had refused them and had also forced Angela to leave.

Next she was laying in the middle of Booth's bed dressed in a pair of his boxers, sox's and a t-shirt and wrapped tightly in the coverlet crying. He was gone and he would never know how much she loved him. Never know how much she wanted him to kiss her, show her how to make love in this bed. She remembered staying there for three days, changing clothes only as they lost his smell. Then it was time for her to return to work. She had to go back he would want her to. Before she left she took several things. They would have made no sense to anyone but her; she took five sets of socks, five pairs of boxers, five t-shirts, some of his shaving cream, aftershave, cologne, shampoo, conditioner, laundry detergent and fabric softener. She knew if anyone knew she had these things they would think she had lost her mind but she really didn't care. She also took a picture of him and Parker and his answering machine. Someone would come and clean his apartment, probably Rebecca and she would never know they were missing. These things would always be her reminders, his smell, his feel, his voice.

Then she was at his funeral and just as suddenly as he had died he was alive. Her mind came back to the present and she looked at the skull. It was finished but she was full of so much sorrow. How could she have been so stupid? Her feelings had never changed from that time to now. Was it too late? Could he teach her how to fix it?

She grabbed her phone "Booth?" she said, then realizing she had reached his voice mail said "I'm sorry I hope I didn't wake you. You know what never mind just call me later ok" and she hung up.

Her phone rang almost the instant she closed it. "Bones?" She heard his voice. "Is there something wrong? I thought I wouldn't hear from you until Monday? Are you ok?"

"Ummm yeah… I… I…" taking a deep breath she let it all out at once "."

"Bones, you need to take another breath and tell me again slower I just woke up."

She did as he asked "I think I made a mistake…. and I…. want to talk to you. Please can you see me at the diner in half an hour?"

"Are you sure Bones? Because I need the truth here. I made some big mistakes last night and I don't think I can do this again."

"What do you mean Booth? What mistakes?"

He thought for a minute. Maybe it would be easier telling her over the phone. He knew he needed to tell her. Step 5, ok here goes. "Look Bones last night I went to the pool room where we first met and I gambled on some pool games. I lost $100 dollars then I went to my ATM and withdrew another $1,000 and was going to go to an all night poker game I knew of. I came to my senses called my sponsor and went to a meeting and got myself back on track again."

"Oh Booth I did this to you?" and she started to cry again.

"No Bones I did it to me. There is no way you are responsible for my actions. I'm the one with the gambling problem and I'm the one who put myself in the way of temptation, so don't go taking the blame for things that are not yours ok?"

"I'm not convinced but I still need to talk with you can we meet at the Diner? I know it is hard for both of us but can we try?"

He sighed, "sure Bones on the condition you promise to tell me the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

She could hear the smile in his voice "I don't understand how you could tell more than the truth but I promise. Half an hour?" They agreed to meet and she went to take a shower in the decontamination shower and use the extra clothes she always kept here.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BBB&B&B

_As I was looking at the word for this chapter the thing that came to mind was Booth's faked death and how it might have affected her. Remembering that, how could she have still not trusted him with her heart, not bloody likely?_

_Nyre_

_Next - Happiness_


	30. Happiness

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones and I am still ranting yada yada… (You know the rest. ;-)_

Ch 30 Happiness - It's never too late to be what you might have been.

Saturday Afternoon

Booth stood looking at the clothes in his closet trying to pick the right thing. What would say what he wanted her to hear. It had to say _"I love you, I want, you, I can be trusted with your heart.'_ All those things he needed her to know and was afraid to say again. Finally he decided to choose clothing that would make him feel comfortable, more confident. So out came his old Flyers t-shirt, hockey boxers, socks and his favorite worn jeans. Showering and shaving quickly he grabbed the leather jacket she loved and made it to the diner with only a minute to spare. Walking in he saw her sitting at their table and walked over sliding into the bench opposite her. On his way toward her he said the quick prayed he had forgotten until last night but needed desperately right now:

_God grant me the serenity  
to accept the things I cannot change;  
the courage to change the things I can;  
and the wisdom to know the difference._

Just then the waitress came to take their orders. "So Bones what did you need to talk about?"

Now she was sitting here she didn't know what to say and looked down at her hands starting to pick at her nail. "I… ummm… well as I said when I called … I might not have thought about what you asked as much as I should of before I answered you, and well…" her voice dropped off to a whisper.

"Bones I can't hear you if you keep looking down at your hands."

She looked up at him "Booth I don't want to be the cause of your gambling…"

At this he interrupted with just a little anger starting to appear in his voice. "Look Bones I told you it had nothing to do with you."

"I know you said that Booth" she said looking at him tears starting to shimmer in her eyes "but how can you say it didn't. You went to the same bar and played the same game."

He saw her tears and was starting to lose it. If she started crying he was lost. He would never get through the meal and he knew he would break the very first promise he had ever made to her. The one he thought he could always keep no matter how bad things got. He would have to leave her. "**Stop it Bones! Just stop it ok! **Don't start crying I can't take that, I really can't. Look I went there because _**I**__**" **_he pointed to his chest "felt like _**I**__**"**_pointing to his chest again "was a looser and needed that old winning feeling back. It had nothing to do with you it is part of my addiction."

Just then their food arrived and she looked at his plate. She had not paid any attention when he had ordered so she had not noticed he did not ordered fries again and it did her in. He was done with her there was nothing she could do. "Nooo friiieessss" she said and the waterworks started in earnest.

"Damn it Bones stop crying" he was desperate to leave. As he got up to leave he thought he heard her say something about fries? "What? Bones did you just say something about fries?" He reached over and tugged at her chin raising it and her red rimmed eyes to him.

"Nooo friiieessss" she said again.

"No fries? Well yeah there aren't any fries but what does that mean?" He wiped her eyes dry with his thumbs and handed her some napkins to blow her nose "Bones what do you mean about no fries?" he asked again gently.

"We can't ever be together because you don't love me anymore."

"Of course I love you I have always loved you and I will always love you much to my determent, I might add, but what the hell do fries have to do with my loving you?"

Between her hiccups he heard "if you loved… me you'd… order fries. You used to and… then I could steal them." Her voice got steadier and she continued "you let me steal them. Last night was the first time you didn't order fries for me to steal and you told me you had to move on to someone else. Just now you didn't order fries again, so I guess you really want to move on." She sniffled, blew her nose and started to cry again as her eyes fell on his fryless plate.

Suddenly he knew what she meant and he got up and moved to sit next to her calling the waitress over and whispering something to her. Pulling her into his arms he told her "Oh Bones I'm sorry last night I was upset and I didn't order fries because I didn't think I could eat them. Today I am just a little hung over and the idea of fries doesn't sit well either." Just then the waitress came with an addition to his order and he picked up a golden fry holding it out to her lips "but if I need to feed you fries everyday to prove I love you… I'll buy a potato farm." He watched in fascination as she ate one then the next one. As she ate each one he proffered she became calmer finally when the plate was empty she asked if he was ready to come home with her.

As soon as they walked in the door she turned and pushed him against the wall and devoured his mouth. He had enough presence of mind to walk then to the couch and sit them down. "Wait Bones we really gotta talk about this."

"What is there to talk about Booth? I want us to take a chance on us; you want us to take a chance on us, so we are taking a chance right? Although I don't think sex with you will be much of a chance. I'm positive it will be a sure thing."

"Well yeah but maybe we should go at this a little slower, you know maybe a date or two then the sex."

She pulled back and looked at him "Booth you can't really be serious can you? The purpose of dating is getting to know one another. We know more about each other than most married couples. As for going slow, well we've been waiting five years how much slower do you need it to be?"

He looked at her for just a moment, thought about all the things he knew and all the things he wanted to discover. The discoveries won out and he pulled her into another searing kiss. He wondered if he could get her to call in sick on Monday after all these types of exploration would take more than 24 hours.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_And that Ladies and Gentlemen is how I would so it is I were Queen. Anyone for a letter/e-mail writing campaign to the head of programming at Fox?_

_So sorry it took so long to post, but they took a long time to write then look over and don't forget you got 5 all at once. __ See ya soon._

_Next: Under The Rain_


	31. Under the Rain Flowers

_Disclaimer: I don't own Booth, Bones or Parker. Unfortunately I don't own the writers or Fox either._

_Again I decided to do more than one theme. This time I merged them into one chapter. This chapter is more about Parker as a seventeen year old. Unfortunately it deals with issues he might have to. _

Chapter 31 Parker Grows Up Too Soon

Under The Rain - Tracey

This was the time they marked with sadness in their hearts. Inside of three months Parker went from a carefree seventeen year old getting ready to go off to Northwestern to a sadden young adult who had to find a way of going off to Northwestern and leaving behind his childhood loves.

"Hey Park you doing ok?" Booth came into his sons adjoining hotel room to sit on the bed beside his son. Bones and Booth had hoped April would be the worst month Parker would see before leaving for college, but they had been wrong this was in some ways harder. This was an ending of hope.

"Not really Dad. I don't understand. I don't understand why she did what she did and I don't understand why I'm here. I don't want to do this Please don't make me." He looked at his Father and saw his tears reflected in his Fathers eyes. He looked up when he heard Bones enter the room. He once had called her Dr. Bones, then she became Mommy Bones, then it was just Mom because they all laughed whenever he called her Mom Bones. They had agreed it was ridiculous sounding. "Mom please don't make me do this."

She looked at her step-son and wished she could honor his wishes. He was so much like his Father and that was the main reason he was having such a hard time with this. "Parker" she wanted to gather him in her arms "I wish I could but the Hamilton's specifically asked you to do this. I know these last few months have been hard but you have the strength of your Father in you. Tracey would have wanted you to do this."

Parker jumped from between his parents bitter and angry "_**IF SHE HAD GIVEN A FLYING FUCK ABOUT ME OR HOW I FELT I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE HERE."**_

Neither Booth nor Bones reprimanded him for his outburst. They understood him and in many ways felt the same. However there was no way to change what had happened now. "Parker believe me I understand how you feel, but as someone once said to me sometimes we have to be there for those who need us even when we don't want to be there for ourselves" Bones told him.

"Do you have everything" Booth asked him? When he nodded yes Booth grabbed both of their jackets and they all left.

They were seated behind Parker and when he was introduced they smiled to show their support.

"I met Tracey in Kindergarten. When we were in seventh grade we thought we might become boyfriend and girlfriend, but my Father married my Step-Mother and for some reason she decided we had to remain friends forever." Looking at his Parents he smiled sadly and received a smile and nod in return. None of them had ever gotten the reason for her decision out of her. "When I was asked to tell you about Tracey I wondered what to say and then was angry at why I even needed to say it. As I was trying to think about what to say this song came on the radio:"

"_**It must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light**__**  
**__**Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud**__**  
**__**Now here we are gathered in your little hometown**__**  
**__**This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd"**__****_

_**"Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'**__**  
**__**Was there anything I could have said or done?**__**  
**__**Oh, I had no clue you were masking**__**  
**__**A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong**__**  
**__**And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song"**__****_

_**"Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old**__**  
**__**Roundin' third to score the winning run**__**  
**__**You always played with passion no matter what the game**__**  
**__**When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun"**__****_

_**"Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'**__**  
**__**And was there anything I could have said or done?**__**  
**__**Oh, I had no clue you were masking**__**  
**__**A troubled soul, oh, God only knows what went wrong**__**  
**__**And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song?"**_

Walking over to her casket he placed three daffodils one white and two yellow ones on top. White for him and the two yellow from his parents. She had loved daffodils too. Then he walked to sit with his Parents and wait to fulfill the rest of his duties for today.

Today he had to give his best friend's eulogy and be her pallbearer, because she had decided her life was too hard to live.

_**B&B&P**_

Flowers – Sarabeth

Booth hadn't been able to sleep last night; one of the last rituals of Parker's youth was slipping away again. Tonight was his Senior Prom. He was taking his girlfriend of over two years Sarabeth. Booth had few family rituals but had reason to start one now and this was the perfect time to begin with Parker. One he hope the boy would carry on. He turned over restlessly in bed his arm automatically reaching for his wife. They had just found out yesterday that what they had thought was a particularly difficult bout of flu she was suffering from was actually a set of twins, a boy and a girl due in just a little under 4 months. They had spent the night first scared, then delighted. He couldn't help but gently place his hand on her lower abdomen warming where her body was protecting their growing children. Kissing Bones shoulder he left the warm bed hoping she would get some relief from her awful vomiting this morning and went in search of his St Christopher medal. He had always intended to give it to Parker at some point but now it would be tonight. He found it and went to the kitchen to make his plans.

As they ate pancakes he asked Parker what he thought about starting this tradition with him and Parker answered without even thinking about it. "I like the idea of a family dinner before my Prom so will Sarabeth. I'll call her I'll tell her about it and have her ask her Parents too. Can you get a table at Mom Bones' favorite restaurant? Also can I ask Mom and James?"

"Sure Bub if this tradition is going to included parents then your Mother and Step-Father should be invited also." Later as Parker was leaving to get the flowers and a hair cut Booth told him all the arrangements had been made.

Later as Parker, his Step-Parents and Parents were all in the limo on their way to Sarabeth's to get her and her Parents for dinner, Parker was squirming nervously. He had an MP3 player in his hand ready to play as soon as they were together. His Father kept looking at him and frowning but he stared straight ahead.

"Dad will you please get Sarabeth and her Parents?"

Booth looked at his son "Parker that is something you should do."

"Dad this is important just get them please."

As soon as they were all in the limo they went to the Reflecting Pool. Booth was surprised, this hadn't been a part of the plan but he kept quiet.

Once at the Pool Parker put the player down and reached in for Sarabeth's hand. Pulling her out he took off his cap for the very first time and they went dancing as their song began:

_**Sarabeth is scared to death**__**  
**__**To hear what the doctor will say**__**  
**__**She hasn't been well**__**  
**__**Since the day that she fell **__**  
**__**And the bruise it just won't go away**__****_

_**So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad**__**  
**__**And flips through an old magazine**__**  
**__**'Til the nurse with a smile stands at the door**__**  
**__**And says "Will you please come with me?"**__****_

_**Sarabeth is scared to death**__**  
**__**Cause the doctor just told her the news**__**  
**__**Between the red cells and white**__**  
**__**Something's not right**__**  
**__**But we're gonna take care of you**__****_

_**Six chances in ten it won't come back again**__**  
**__**With the therapy we're gonna try**__**  
**__**It's just been approved it's the strongest there is**__**  
**__**I think we caught it in time**__**  
**__**Sarabeth closes her eyes**__****_

_**And she dreams she's dancin' around and around**__**  
**__**Without any cares**__**  
**__**And her very first love**__**  
**__**Is holding her close**__**  
**__**And the soft wind is blowing her hair**__****_

_**Sarabeth is scared to death **__**  
**__**as she sits holding her mom**__**  
**__**cause It would be a mistake **__**  
**__**For someone to take**__**  
**__**A girl with no hair to the prom**__****_

_**For just this morning right there on her pillow**__**  
**__**Was the cruelest of any surprise**__**  
**__**Yet She cried when she gathered it all in her hands**__**  
**__**The proof that she couldn't deny**__**  
**__**Sarabeth closes her eyes**__****_

_**And she dreams she's dancin' around and around**__**  
**__**Without any cares**__**  
**__**And her very first love**__**  
**__**Was holding her close**__**  
**__**And the soft wind was blowing her hair**__****_

_**It's quarter to seven **__**  
**__**that boy's at the door**__**  
**__**Her daddy ushers him in**__**  
**__**And when he takes off his cap they all start to cry **__**  
**__**Cause this morning where his hair had been**__**  
**__**Softly she touches just skin**__****_

_**They go dancin' around and around**__**  
**__**Without any cares**__**  
**__**And her very first true love**__**  
**__**Is holding her close**__**  
**__**And for a moment she isn't scared**__**  
**_

As soon as Parker had taken his cap and they all saw his he was missing his beautiful blond curls they all understood his depth of love and commitment to her. As it turned out he and Sarabeth had created a family ritual of their own.

It was now September and Parker and Sarabeth were again at the Reflecting Pool. He was getting ready to leave for Northwestern. They had just received the great new that Srarabeth could join him after Winter Break. Bones had found a great Physician to monitor her remission while she started her schooling.

"How are Hank and Christine?" Sarabeth asked as they sat on a bench in front of the pool.

"They are great, and Mom's great with them too. I think Dad was concerned, but they have managed to survive both of my Parents and the Squint Squad for the first three weeks of their life so I think they'll make it" he laughed.

They sat watching the water for a few minutes doing exactly what it suggested… reflecting. She was reflecting on the joy of life both new and continuing. He was reflecting on the one missing. "You remember the song I told you about that I quoted at Tracey's funeral?"

"Yes" she answered waiting for him to continue.

"I gave the rest of it to my Dad this afternoon."

"What brought that up?"

"All three of us were going to Northwestern. Now I'm going alone" he said simply. "You will be coming next semester but Tracey will never join us. I've been depressed lately, but I came across my copy of her eulogy and wanted my Dad to know I was ok."

That afternoon Booth's e-mail chimed. Looking at it he noticed it was from Parker so he opened it right away.

_Dad; I came across the song I used for Tracey's eulogy and want to make sure you knew how it ended. _

_**Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze**_**  
**_**The golden sun is shining on my face**_**  
**_**The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing**_**  
**_**This old world really ain't that bad a place**_****

_**Oh, why? There's no comprehending**_**  
**_**And who am I to try to judge or explain?**_**  
**_**Oh, but I do have one burning question**_**  
**_**Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?**_**  
**_**They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cried**_**  
**__

_I love you Dad, I'm ok really. You, Mom and Bones did the very best for me. I am prepared for college and life. I never could have gotten through these last months with Tracey and Sarabeth without you. Hank and Chrissie are so lucky to have you and Mom (Bones). Man Dad talking about one Mom in a letter when you have two Mom's is confusing LOL. Thanks for the medal Dad it reminds me you always have my back._

B&B&P&B&B&P&B&B&P&B&B&P

_Rather long but I hope you liked it. I know to some of you will think it is depressing. I think __**Why**_ _**(**__Performed by Rascal Flatt Songwriters: Robert Mathes and Allen Shamblin) asks questions but ends positively. It probably would be questions a Father might ask but I didn't want Parker to commit suicide. The end of __**Sarabeth**__ (Performed by Rascal Flatt Songwriters:_ _Doug Johnson and Joe Henry) is the type of young man I believe Booth would teach Parker to be, the young man who would shave his head for her._

_Once again Thank You to my ever faithful friend, mentor and beta TRUSSELL33. Without you many of these words and stories would still be lost in my cat 5 cable._

_Please hit the little comment button and let me know what you think._

_Next: Night_


	32. Night

_Disclaimer: Yes I still am not a Bones owner, outright or partially. _

_This one is short but I had to stop working and jot this down, it was burning my fingers as it were. A happy one too, say thank you to muse Kitty._

Chapter 32 – Night

He sat in the kitchen chair as his tears fell watching the night through the window. The last few weeks had been hell and he was so glad they were finally over. He had come out here to cry so as not to wake her. The night had become his friend once again. He felt her hands on his shoulders and her lips in his hair.

"What is it, why are you out here?"

Sliding his large hands up her arms to cup her shoulders he brought her close, not sure he could voice his thoughts right now. He tried to get her to let it go with a "couldn't sleep."

"Sorry Booth you wouldn't let me get by with that either" she said as she walked around to search his face in the dark. "Hey" she said as she noticed he had been crying and wiped the tears from his cheeks, "what is it? Did I do or say something to upset you?"

"No Bones it wasn't anything you did, it's me. Any chance I can keep it to myself?" he tried to smile and chuckle.

"Not a chance in hell. Not now, we are still friends right?"

"Of course" he said quickly. "It's just this, all of this" he let his hand encompass the room. "I guess I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was."

"Oh sooooo…."

"Bones have you ever heard a song called _One Good Love?"_

"I don't think so, why?"

"Parts of it came to me tonight that's all."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah Baby its good" kissing her he pulled her onto his lap.

"Will you share it, the part you were thinking about I mean."

He told her the words that had brought on his current feelings simply:

"_All those lonely nights when she never called  
It just don't seem so tragic after all  
With one good love"_

"_You bless all my memories  
You soften the fall of my tears  
And in my arms you're more than enough  
You're one good love_"

"_You bury what needs burying, you raise it from the dead  
The very best, you heal the brokeness, give grace to everyone  
With one good love_

_I feel born again"_

"So tonight, when you told me you decided to give us a chance I finally got my one good love."

"So why the tears?"

"Tears of thanks I guess, tears of what I might have missed, what I might still miss if we don't fight hard enough for this, for more nights like tonight. I guess I really don't know for sure." He nuzzled his nose into her hair relishing the smell and feel of it against his skin.

"Booth we both decided to fight for us. When we look at our past lives I can see the one thing that is a constant and the scientific fact I didn't consider at first."

"Oh" he smiled into her hair "what is that?"

"The one thing I failed to take into account is we are fighters. If we put half the effort into us we have put into staying alive both figuratively and emotionally, then it is a scientific certainty we will succeed.

"You know Bones you are absolutely right. I should have never doubted it for a minute. I am glad you now have the scientific evidence you need however."

He picked her up and carried her back to her bedroom. After all they had six years to make up for, and he was going to make sure they made up for every one of those missing minutes that made up everyone of those years.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_This one was very short, and I hope it was sweet for you. I think we all needed some hope and besides I love this song._

_Inspired by __**"One good love"**_ – _performed by Rascal Flatt – songwriters - Marcus Hummon and Annie Roboff _

_FYI –I am excited about starting a new series tentatively called "It's All In The Music."It will be a look at Booth and Brennan's relationship through the music of my favorite performing group, Rascal Flatt. They have approximately 134 songs out currently and I plan on using as many as I can. So stop on by for my new adventure. _

_Nyre_

_Next: Expectations Hummmm??_


	33. Expectations

_Disclaimer: I hear nothing, I know nothing, I still own nothing of Bones (Stalag 17 either). A short offering but I hope you still like it._

Ch 33 Expectations – Defying Gravity

She could feel the heat of the water, the sting of the soap; still smell that stale cigar smoke. She felt herself huddling in the corner of the shower trying to wash off all of the horror of the last few days…

As she drug herself from the water she looked into the mirror over the sink. What she saw angered her further. He had left marks again; so raping her was not enough, she would not be going to school until she healed enough to cover the marks up also. As she looked again faint words came through to her…

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!  
_  
_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!_

Where had that come from? It was faint but she could hear it as clear as day. Is that what she should do? Should she leap somewhere? If so where? Her parents and then Russ left her in this nightmare just a little over a year ago, she had nowhere to go. Then she heard it faintly again…

_I'm through accepting limits  
cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
_  
Looking at the mirror she decided then and there. She heard the voice again…

_So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody  
Is ever gonna bring me down! _

She awoke with a start and was startled to find herself held down to an unfamiliar bed by the weight of a body. At first she panicked and then the smell of him and the feel of his hair tickling her nose told her who the body was. "Booth?" she croaked"

At her voice he awoke instantly taking her face gently into his hands. "Oh Bones, baby, how do you feel?"

"I don't know. Don't call me baby," she added automatically. "Where am I and why are you laying on my chest?

"You're in the hospital, we went to arrest the murder and he shot you. You don't remember?"

She tried to think, what did she remember? Some scattered flashes from her first family in foster care, an odd song about defying gravity, not much else she told him.

The Doctor told them not to worry sometimes head wounds caused temporary memory loss. They would just have to be patient and see how much of her memory would return.

_**6 Months Later**_

They were returning home from her latest Doctor's visit. "Are you ok Bones?"

"About as well as can be expected I guess" she muttered. "I have had little return of my former memory. The only thing I remember from the past is my love for you and yet you act like it is as fragile as glass. I have no memory of my education my work or friends. My Doctor has just told me to lower my expectations and just accept what I have remembered. Does that tell you how I feel?"

He glanced at her "No baby" he said "it tells me what you think not what you feel, but I can sort of understand." He reached over and tucked her hand into his as he as he continued to drive.

She was quiet for a moment the asked "Booth do you remember me telling you about the song I heard in my coma?"

"Yeah, the one about defying gravity?"

"Well" she began to sing to him as she smiled…

_I'm through accepting limits cause someone says they're so _

_It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes: and leap!  
_  
_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity_

He listened to her sing those few words and his heart soared. "That's my girl, I never doubted you for a moment.

B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_I seriously thought about using "expectations" for its most logical choice a Brennan/Booth production but somehow this took root. I know this song could not have been an actual inspiration for Brennan because the Musical __**Wicked **__was written in 2003, but the very first time I heard this song I defined how I saw Brennan as a teen. She was going to defy gravity._

_Inspired By __**Defying Gravity –**__**Broadway Musical**__**"Wicked"**__**-**__**Music and Lyrics by Stephen Schwarts**_

_Nyre_

_Next: Stars_


	34. Poll

Please check out my Bones Poll at my profile page and don't for get to vote.


	35. Stars

**NOTE SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON 5 EPISODE 22 **_**THE BEGINNING IN THE END**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ As many of you know this challenge started out as a lead to the 100__th__ episode, which has now come and gone and I am only at Theme 34 Stars. You might have noticed I never really stuck to the theme of each episode, just wrote a one-shot about what that theme meant to me. We are well past episode 100, however, that does not mean these suggestions should go to waste. So I will continue to go forward and float through Bones as I have in the past. I do apologize to NatesMama as I clearly didn't follow the challenge as she set out, but I do have to thank her for the great themes she provided and the fodder they continue to provide my mind. As usual I still don't own anything Bones except for the 206 in my own body._

Ch 34 Stars

He heard the knock and went to the door wondering who it could be. He had sent Parker on his way hours ago and wasn't expecting anyone else. They had had a goodbye party at the Founding Fathers earlier in the day so he had said good bye to all the squints and Bones, although he had told Bones he would call her later in the evening for one final goodbye. Opening the door he was surprised to see her. "Bones what are you doing here? Did you forget something?"

She looked at his face and suddenly wasn't so sure she should have come. Maybe he really didn't want her here, but she had found she needed to say her one last good bye in person. "Can I come in?" she asked him hesitantly.

He stepped back to allow her entrance "of course come in, did you eat yet I was just about to order pizza want some?"

"If it's ok with you Booth I'd love some. I found I needed to say my final goodbye to you in person. I hope that's ok. I know we said we'd do it over the phone, but I find I have some things I need to say that need to be said face to face."

"Ah sure Bones come on sit down. What do you need to say?" He turned to look at her and once again was not able to read that beautiful face. He thought he had seen every look she had over the last 5 years, but here was another look he had never seen.

"I have been thinking while I was making my final arrangements and there are some things I want you to know and based on those things there are some things I did this afternoon I want you to be aware of." She reached for his hand and taking a deep breath she began "I want you to know why I considered not going to Maluku and why I am still going."

"Bones I…" he tried to interrupt her afraid to hear her put her reasons into words.

"No Booth just listen please. At first I wanted to go for selfish reasons. I wanted to be the Anthropologist who made the new discoveries. I wanted to prove to myself I could live without you in my life. That I could return to the person I was 5 years ago before I ever met you. Then you decided to return to the military and I used it as a way to hide my feelings. You see if I go away then you aren't really leaving me. As the time for our departures got closer I began to panic and almost asked you not to go. To tell you if you stayed here so would I. But this afternoon at The Founding Fathers I saw that for what it was, another effort not to move forward. So this is what I want you to know. Why I am still going? First of all I am going because I am an Anthropologist and the work will be fulfilling while you are gone. You see I know you need to do this, it is important to you, you can save lives and make a difference. It is your Maluku Islands. Second and more important to us I think is the fact I am not going on this dig to run away from you or our feelings for each other. I will be gone for only one year no matter how much longer the dig takes." She watched him as the emotion he felt but she could not interpret rippled through his eyes changing their brown color like a rip tide. "You see I have come to a new understanding of myself. You talked about my teaching you about evolution and I realized I had forgotten if you evolved then so would I. You see I now know that you have become so much a part of me that I can't tell where I end and you begin, and I find it doesn't scare me as much as I thought it would. I find you are in a way the part of me that has been missing. It doesn't make me any less a person, it in fact extends me out further into the universe. So based on this new information I changed my will." Seeing he was about to interrupt again she held up a hand to stop him "I did it on my own, and I am not going to change my mind so you had better listen, oh and I have the copy you will need to get signed, notarized and returned to my attorney with me as well. You are my beneficiary, however I have left a trust for Russ' children and Parker. There are also some charities I fund which I would like you to continue as well. There is also a separate trust for each of Russ' children, with provisions should he and Amy have more, as well as one for Parker for college. These are separate from any monies that they would inherit. I do not plan on you inheriting any money anytime in the near future though." She laughed at his relived look. "So now that I have had my say it's your turn."

"Bones I don't know what to say? Can I do this?" he asked as he leaned over to kiss her lips gently.

She slid closer and returned his tender kiss with a little more heat. "Can I do this?" she asked as she slid closer and her tongue begged for entrance at his lips.

As he opened his lips to allow her access he begged for entrance to her mouth as well. Soon their tenderness gave way to passion and heat. As Booth slid his hand under her shirt he broke contact with her lips to ask one last time "are you sure this is what you want?"

She murmured back "I want this as much as you do" and she reached to pull up his t-shirt.

Their first time was exactly how he had told her it would be so long ago. He carried her into his bedroom and lay her gently on the bed. He gently removed each piece of clothing and kissed each bit of skin it had covered until she lay before him totally, gloriously, revealed.

Then it was her turn to gently kiss away his concerns and fears. She had seen him before so long ago but the memory paled compared to the beauty she saw now. She stored up every touch every movement he made to be played over and over again throughout the next year.

When he entered her for the first time they both sighed "home" they move together as if they had danced this dance forever and yet never. Each movement new and old as time. When they came together they felt their souls forge a new corporeal being one that was composed of equal parts of them.

Neither slept, they lay wrapped in each other's arms, and made love as the mood took them. He called her Baby, Baby all night long. She called him Baby, Baby all night long.

In the early morning they made one last promise before he left. He gave her his St. Christopher medal, she gave him the un-published copy of her next book complete with dedication ~To Seeley the real Andy~

**OH how did stars fit into the story you ask?** Well you see Bones didn't exactly get to stay in the Maluku Islands for the entire year. You see after she was there about three months she had a sat phone delivered to Booth along with directions to wait for her call at exactly 1AM on a Sunday morning. As they both looked up at the stars she told him her news. They argued about when she would return home and they finally agreed she would stay another three months. From that night on for the next six months every night they they would talk on the Daddy phone, as they called it, whenever possible. Until that last Sunday night, when under the Afghani stars, Booth heard the cry of Josephine Joy Booth as she entered the world.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_Is this how it happened? In my world yes! As for Booth's St. Christopher medal it was suggested by a writer she is wearing it in the scene at the air port. It looks like it could be. As for "he called me baby baby all night long?" Listen to the lyrics that are repeated at the end of the episode. I hope you liked this one._

_Nyre_

_Next: Hold My Hand_


	36. Hand Holding

_**SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVE YET TO SEE SEASON 5 EPISODE DO NOT READ THIS.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__NatesMama Thanks for the referral back to "the official" site for the origin of this challenge. However, to me you shall always be the keeper of the flame. I still am Boneless alas far from being thin._

Chapter 35 Hold My hand

As Margret Zora Booth stood to take her place at the podium she saw her parents watching her and smiled. They had no idea why she was speaking and didn't really care. They were there in the middle of a busy day, in the middle of a long and horrifying case to listen to her talk. They didn't know her project had been chosen as a science fair consideration even though it did not contain and hard scientific data, they were there to see her and sitting next to them was her eighteen year old brother Parker who didn't care about those things either. He was here to see his baby sister.

Clearing her throat she began. "To some people the holding of hands is of little consequence and has little Social, Scientific or Anthropological value. However according to my Mother, a world famous Anthropologist and my Father a Deputy Director in the FBI the world would be wrong. Hand holding can have significant impact on the human condition. I am here to present my evidence and let you draw your own conclusion."

"In the year 2010…

"Brennan" Cam said as she came into Bones office holding a piece of paper "you are requesting a one year sabbatical to go to the Maluku dig? I didn't know you were even considering it. Does Seeley know?"

"Looking up from her desk at Cam she said "no I have not told him yet, I was planning on telling him tonight if you gave me the sabbatical. I know the letter is really just a formality as I could quit and return to another intuition in a year's time, however I find I do like it here and would like to continue my association with Booth and the FBI when I return."

"Your right and for that reason alone I am granting your request, however how do you think Booth will survive for a year without you? Do you expect him to remain in stasis while you are gone?" She was aware of the struggle Booth was having regarding his feelings toward Dr. Brennan and was not afraid to speak her mind when it came to defending her friend.

"Cam you know that humans cannot remain in stasis for any measurable length of time it is unhealthy. However as to Booth I believe this will give him the opportunity to move on and when I return we can continue as we are meant to be just partners."

"Dr. Brennan you are so full of crap" she said in a resigned tone "but I suppose everyone has the right to make a totally huge ball of crap out of their life if they so desire. Like I said your request is approved, I will see you in a year" and she turned to leave taking her anger with her.

Brennan watched her leave and thought about what Cam had said, was she making a large ball of crap out of her life? She had no way of knowing, she only knew she had to do this for Booth, to protect him from her.

Across town Booth was in a slightly different conversation, but the outcome was to be the same. "Agent Booth?" Director Culled called as he knocked on Booth's open door jamb waiting for him to say come in, which he did right away.

"While it is always nice to see your Sir to what do I owe this visit?" He had an idea what Cullen had come about but not why he had come in person. He wasn't left in the dark for long.

"I have here," Culled held up a piece of paper "a personal request from the Secretary of the Army to grant you a one year leave of absence to go to Afghanistan. Would you care to enlighten me as to why he is requesting the presence of my best Agent?"

"Sir I believe it is because I am you best Agent they are making the request. They believe I can teach both our troops and the Afghanis' how to interrogate suspects more efficiently."

"That and you are a top Army sniper who has not lost his touch" Cullen said staring hard at Booth.

"That too Sir I am sure."

"Do you want to go son? You know I don't have to honor this request. There would be no mention of you not wanting to go. I would just tell them I find I am in need of your services more than they are and can't release you at this time."

Booth smiled Cullen would do just that if Booth asked. "Sir you know that wouldn't make them change their minds, they are positive I can make a change. Save lives. Lots of lives."

"Son, they have said that since the Revolutionary War and will continue to say it as long as this country goes to war. Think about it. Do YOU want to go?"

He had thought of little else since receiving that letter "Yes Sir I believe I can make a difference and I can help save the lives of our men stationed over there."

Cullen played his trump card "what does Dr. Brennan think? What would she do while you were gone?"

"She thinks I can make a difference, and she is probably going to a dig in Indonesia so I doubt she will even be here."

Cullen could hear the deep sorrow and resignation in Booth's voice. Here was the real reason Booth was wanting to go. Dr. Brennan was leaving for another dig, leaving Booth alone and if he were a betting man he would bet the length of her time away was for one year. While he really hated to see the younger man go into danger, as a man in love with his wife he couldn't watch Booth sit around DC waiting for her return either. "Ok son I will grant their request, just know it is for one year and then I want you back. No hero stuff, or getting yourself killed."

"I'll try Sir" Booth offered as he shook the man's hand grateful someone here besides Parker would miss him.

They agreed to meet at her place for dinner the night before he had to leave. He was leaving a week before she was so it was easier. They purposely kept the conversation away from any subjects that might be cause for argument both fighting for the need to protect the other from the pain they were each secretly carrying. He had delayed for as long as possible but finally it was time for him to leave. As he was at the door he turned and looking at her reached for her hand as his thoughts spilled out. "Bones I'm sorry about the mess I made of everything that brought us to this point, that is making us need to spend this year apart. But will you make me a promise? In one year's time will you meet me at our coffee cart in front of the Reflecting Pool? I promise in that year I will get myself under control and I will go back to being just the partner you want and need and nothing more. Just promise me this one thing, please meet me there."

His speech took the last of her resolve after all she had put him through he still loved her but would do what she asked and use this time to become what he thought she needed a partner. "Booth I…" she saw him start to talk again and held up her hand "I need to say this. I know tonight is not the night for revelations, it is too late. But I too will put this year to good use. I need to examine why I can't seem to let you be more than a partner when all I really want is a personal relationship with you. I will meet you at the coffee cart in one year I promise." They hugged tightly and suddenly he let go, opened the door and was gone.

At the airport she looked for him. She had hoped to see him, but was not surprised when he didn't come. They had said goodbye and had each received a promise. Suddenly she felt eyes on her and knew it was him. Walking over quickly they reached for each other's hand as if it were a lifeline. They said goodbye again amidst the hustle and bustle of all of the human air port traffic and their friends. Holding hands they made their promise again.

"One year later," Margaret continued "they met at the coffee cart and shared their life altering changes. Each had used the year to make the change the other needed. Nine months later I was born. Anthropology is the study of humanity, the quality of being human, what makes up the human condition. In my family from 2010 it has been hand holding. It happens at every important event, my Parents wedding, when I was born. Although my scientist Mother will tell you I cannot possibly remember such things at such an early age, my heart reading Father will always disagree, the heart sees what it wants to see he says. On Saturday mornings when we all eat breakfast together and on those rare and heart stopping events where one or both of my Parents has been injured through doing their job. The first contact they always make, we always make, is reaching out and holding each other's hand.

So I present my hypothesis, big changes come from small, apparently irrelevant things like hand holding. I also present my evidence, my Parents Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian, Deputy Director for the FBI Seeley Booth and myself who all came to be through the holding of two hands. Thank you.

Once Margaret had taken her seat the Science teacher Dr. Correll came to the podium to make his concluding remarks. "We would like to thank all of you who attended this year's Science Fair presentations. The competition was fierce this year and it was very difficult to choose the top three. Here are the top three winners, and the names are in no particular order, Stephan Johnston, James David and Margaret Zora Booth. The three Booth's looked at each other, Booth and Parker grinning like Cheshire cats. "And the winner of the 2020 Science Fair goes to…Margaret Zora Booth" he exclaimed walking over to congratulate her.

At his proclamation of their daughter as the winner of a contest they had not even known she was in, all the Booths looked at each other. Parker was the first to yell "Way to go Maggs" with Seeley right after him proclaiming to all who could hear "that's my baby girl." They both looked down to see a silent Bones crying and Booth instantly dropped back into his seat.

"Taking her hand he asked "what's wrong Baby she won, she beat the squints at their own game." The pride was evident in his voice.

Bones nodded and looked down at their entwined hands "she gets it Booth, she understands me."

"Of course she does Baby she's her Mothers daughter through and through, with her Father's good looks thrown in for good measure" he added smiling at her. "Let's get Maggs and go celebrate dinner and desert at the Diner." He pulled his wife to her feet and they went in search of their daughter hand in hand.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_Without this season's poignant end with its hand holding, obviously this could not have been written. Some see the glass as half empty I choose to see it as half full and rising. I hope you liked this chapter._

_An interesting side note Margaret Zora was named after Margaret Mead and Zora Neale Hurston two famous Anthropologists I think Bones would have admired enough to name her child after. The Maggs was all Booth. _

_Nyre _

_Next chapter: Precious Treasure_


	37. Precious Treasure

_**YET ANOTHER SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVE YET TO SEE SEASON 5 EPISODE DO NOT READ THIS.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I still don't own anything of Bones. This is just a real short one, but all it really needed._

Chapter 36 Precious Treasure

The Coffee Cart, The Reflecting Pool, The Coffee Cart, The Reflecting Pool, The Coffee Cart, it ran through her head like a mantra. The thought was never far from her mind. It had been a year and still the words ran through her mind daily if not hourly. The Reflecting Pool, The Coffee Cart. They were the words that kept her tethered and sane, reminded her of his promise, and that he had never ever broken one to her, ever. The Reflecting Pool, The Coffee Cart. She saw the lights of the runway she was almost home. The Reflecting Pool, The Coffee Cart.

It took her longer than she wanted to get to her apartment and she wanted to be clean for him, clean, a new beginning. The mantra ran again. The Reflecting Pool The Coffee Cart. She ran through her shower and grabbed the first thing that she found in her dresser, his FBI t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Then running out the door for another cab she started her mantra again. The Reflecting Pool, The Coffee Cart.

When she finally got there she was late, an hour late and he was not there. She went and sat next to the Pool. As the mantra ran her tears began to fall The Reflecting Pool, The Coffee Cart. It ran like a loop in her mind as her tears fell harder. She was late, he was not here and she had lost everything. The Reflecting Pool, The Coffee Cart. It was then the words and touch reached through to her.

"Bones, Bones…" he was out of breath having run some distance. "Bones please baby don't cry please" Booth said as he gathered her up in his arms.

As soon as his smell hit her she calmed and snuggled her face into his neck. "Booth, Booth you're here. You made it. Oh…"

Booth used his thumb to gently move her face to look at him "What's wrong, why are you crying baby?"

"Booth I thought you weren't coming, I thought you had decided I wasn't worth it."

"Oh Bones you are so worth it, you are all I thought about this whole year. My plane was late and I wanted a shower before I came. The cab was taking too long, I was so afraid you would leave so I finally ran here from 15th. I'm sorry I'm late." She was finally calm but had made no effort to get off of his lap. "Bones why are you…"

She hugged him harder and began her explanation "Booth I had a year to think about this and I am finding out that maybe I was wrong, that I've fallen down and I can't do this alone."

"Bones I'm not sure what you mean" he smiled at her.

"Stay with me, this is what I need, please? I am finding out that maybe I was wrong. That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone. That I need you in my life. I could live my life alone but what would it be without you? I am nothing now and it's been so long without you, since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope. This time I will be listening, listening for you. I learned this last year that my hearts beats only for you." Taking his hand and placing it over her heart she said "this heart, it beats, beats for only you, I love you Booth" and she leaned in and kissed him, hard.

He wrapped his hands in her hair and pulled her even closer into a deeper kiss before he broke it saying "Bones let's get a room."

She took a look at his beautiful smile and felt his erection against her body. Her stomach clenched and her body dripped in anticipation, whimpering to him she said "oh yes Booth I have the perfect room, mine let's go."

They ran laughing and kissing all the way to a cab and home.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_This chapter was inspired by My Heart – Performed by The Paramours – Songwriters -_

_Joshua Farro & Hayley Williams. _

_I hope you enjoyed it._

_Nyre_

_Next: Eyes_


	38. Eyes

_Disclaimer: Even though I was a good girl and studied hard I was not re-warded by having anyone give me Bones or any parts thereof._

_Sorry to have taken so long to update but I had an examination to take and had to actually take a week's vacation (on top of the past 2 months) to study for it. It didn't leave me with much time for anything else. You all know how vacations are you have twice the work to make up for than you would have had, had you stayed there!_

Chapter 37 Eyes

Eyes, it had always been her eyes that had mesmerized him. From the moment he first saw her it was her gorgeous blue eyes. He had seen a poem once when they were on vacation at some sea shore and he had bought it for her immediately. It was called **'**_**Gorgeous Blue Eyes' **_and he had read it every day of that vacation and for many days after. It had started out:

_I crave to embrace you __  
__To feel you __  
__Your voice __  
__A gentle breeze in my ear _

Her skin was so soft he loved to caress her. To smell her just after a bath with vanilla scented soap and shampoo. Often he would just hold her, cuddle her, listening to the whisper of her voice as she fell asleep.

_A smile lights up my face __  
__As I look at you __  
__Into those gorgeous blue eyes __  
__Full of life __  
__Full of love_

_Her eyes so full of life so curious to see what was coming next. Where was the next adventure. And looking into those blue eyes as they looked back so full of love and trust. She trusts me as few others have. She has the trust in me I remember Parker having as a young child. The kind only love can bring._

_No thoughts make me happier __  
__Than dancing in the sand with you __  
__As shades of purple sunset fades away _

_So many of our vacations have been full of dancing in the sand and purple sunsets. I think of the color purple as the one that connects me to you. It isn't your favorite color that's true but whenever I see it I think of dancing and you._

_Connected to all that is you__  
__Elegant and graceful __  
__Time forgotten __  
__The shadow of a smile remains_

That I am connected to you seems a miracle to me. You are all that is elegant and graceful while I remain clumsy and often tongue-tied by your very beauty. In the shadow of your smile my time stands still and all around me is forgotten.

_The sun trying to take another peek __  
__Gazing through the windows of my soul __  
__As I take another look __  
__Deep into those gorgeous blue eyes _

I have always been lost to you and your blue eyes. They have always been things seen last at night and first in the morning. They can elevate my soul or crush it with equal simplicity. I will forever be locked to those gorgeous blue eyes.

He had finished writing and handed it to her to read. "What do you think Bones?" he asked nervously.

Wiping a tear from her eye she replied "she'll love it Seeley. What daughter wouldn't want to get something so full of love on her 16th birthday." She smiled and leaned down and kissed her husband and told him "now we better get ready to go. Angela said the party started at 6 and for us not to be late."

"Oh course she did" he smiled as he signed the note _Love Daddy _and gently folded the note to his daughter and placed it in the envelope.

_B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B_

_This chapter was inspired by "__**Gorgeous Blue Eyes**__" written by Tinka Boukes.I hope who the note was written to came as a surprise at the end it was intended that way._

_Nyre_

_Next Chapter: Abandoned _


	39. Abandoned

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Bones or any parts thereof. _

_**Spoiler Warning: Contains references to Season 5 Episode 22 The Beginning In The End**_

_Chapter 38 Abandoned_

_Abandoned: to be: cast off; neglected; dumped; derelict; discarded; forsaken; empty; alone; deserted.__ She had looked up the word __abandoned__ with just one sentence he had all but __abandoned__ her. He had wanted to take a gamble on them to give them a try, but she couldn't take that chance. If she did and they failed he would have __abandoned__ her and that have meant she would have been found to be __cast off; neglected; dumped; derelict; discarded; forsaken; empty; alone; deserted.__ She couldn't take that chance, but later in the Diner and throughout the following week she saw the haunted look in his eyes. He was having trouble staying connected to her._

_Now she looked up the word __connected.__Connected: to be: attached; joined; coupled; allied; associated; linked. __How did those words stand up to the ones for __abandoned? __They were obviously different, the ones for __abandoned__ were cold unforgiving. While those for __connected __were could be seen as positive, but they all had a common flaw, they all depended on one other person. They meant taking a chance._

_What was taking a chance?__ Chance: a/an: prospect (hope); option (choice); likelihood (probability); possibility (opportunity).__ So taking a chance was a positive thing. She decided to write him a note, she was always able to express herself better in writing anyway._

_Dear Booth; You asked me to take a chance on us and I told you I couldn't that I was afraid of failure and what that would mean for us, for me really. Since that time I have had time to think and observe your reaction to my decision and I think I own you a better answer._

_I was afraid of us because if we failed, you would leave and I would lose you. You would abandoned me. What does the word abandoned mean to me, to be cast off; neglected; dumped; derelict; discarded; forsaken; empty; alone; deserted all words of hurt and finality. _

_As I watched you I saw you struggle with my decision. We seemed to be losing our connection to each other. So again I resorted to my dictionary, connected to be: joined; coupled; allied; associated; linked. All words that implied pairs, partners. The one thing I was afraid of loosing was you but here it was and I was losing you anyway because I was afraid to take a chance. _

_Once again I went to my favorite dictionary and looked up chance and found prospect (hope); option (choice); likelihood (probability); possibility (opportunity)._

_So where did this linguistic road lead me? I find an error in my thought process. If I wish to continue to live with this error I can continue to do as I have done for the last 5 years. However I find that living with error is unproductive and I no longer wish to do so. The error I have identified is in thinking that chance by definition is negative. _

_We have been partners, connected, for 5 years now and it has not been a negative relationship at all. So if you are still willing Booth I find the prospect, hope, option, choice, likelihood,. probability, possibility or opportunity of having a more fulfilling relationship with you most desirable._

_If you are still interested please meet me at my apartment at 8 pm this evening so we can discuss the next phase of our relationship._

_Bones_

_She sent the letter by courier the next morning at 9 am. By 9:30 he was in her office pulling her out of her chair and kissing her._

_Pulling back and breathless she asked "Booth … what was … that for?"_

_He looked at her with a smile that lit her whole office "I couldn't wait until tonight, and I promise Baby I will never kiss you in your office without your permission again, but I couldn't wait for that either."_

_Her heart was beating so hard and suddenly 5 years had been a very long time, his kiss had pushed her over the edge. She grabbed his hand "Come on Booth we are going home" she said as she pulled him out her door toward his SUV._

_"Who's home?" he chuckled._

_"Mine" she said "it's 3 minutes closer."_

_It was a good thing it was Friday, it was even better it was the 4__th__ of July week-end. They had three days to get to know each other and 5 years of fireworks to set off._

_B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B_

_I hope you enjoyed this choice of Bones. I thought it might be interesting if she came to a different decision without all that traveling._

_Nyre_

_Next: Dreams_


End file.
